Lost Son
by Darthnikki
Summary: A supernatural/Dark Angel crossover. Disregards the dark angel timeline. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: John, Dean, Sam Winchester, Caleb, Bobby, Others.

Rating: Pg-13, some language.

Pairings: John/Mary. No slash in this tale folks.

Summary: Okay I'm not very up on 'dark angel' but I wanted to do a crossover with supernatural, so if I make any mistakes with the series I'm sorry and you can correct me if you want. For the sake of the story please disregard the timeline for dark angel as I want this to run alongside the supernatural verse. It's another AU (man do you write anything else girl) although I may refer to some episodes of supernatural later on, I'm going to see how it all pans out.

Disclaimer: If I owned rights to either show I would be living the life of riley somewhere, but alas I don't, so I'm stuck in sunny England where the only thing getting a tan is the bath when no-one washes it after use.

The young couple entered the military facility and looked around nervously a man in a lab coat moved forward to greet them.

"Hello and welcome to manticore, I'm Doctor Black it's nice to meet you both'' he said as he shook both their hands

" I'm guessing you're both probably nervous so why don't we head to my office and you can ask any questions that you have, then we can get started with the procedure**''**

"So soon?'' The young woman asked anxiously, the young man next to her wrapped a strong arm around her slender shoulders offering comfort and support; she leant into the touch, smiling softly at him.

" Well its best we start as soon as possible, the sooner we start the more chances you have of conceiving'' Doctor Black replied distractedly, as he led them to his office still leafing through his file,

"Oh…..oh I see'', she fumbled with her hands and leant further into her husband's side.

" Corporal before you join us you'll be required to make your sperm donation and give some blood samples, but don't worry we'll take good care of your wife'', he moved to separate the couple,

"No'' the young officer said, his dark eyes fixed in a determined gaze on the doctor,

"Excuse me? Did you just disregard a direct order?''

"Is it an order sir?'', he asked raising an eyebrow, "I thought it was more of an request, besides Mary doesn't go anywhere without me'', he moved closer to his wife's side as if to emphasise his point,

"John, I'll be okay. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll look after me just fine'' she lay a comforting hand on his cheek and gave him a soft smile. John sighed heavily and raised his eyes to the doctor once more who was giving him a questioning look.

Corporal John Winchester was an imposing sight he was tall, 6ft 2 to be precise, it was his height and dark looks that had attracted Mary in the first place, well that and he had the perfect muscular body, he was quite the perfect specimen of manhood in her humble opinion.

"At ease solider'' the Doctor tried plactatingly, "all we need are your donations so to speak. And yes it is an order'', he added, Johns shoulders slumped in defeat,

" Yes sir, I'll be right back they'll take good care of you won't you?'', he shot at the doctor, the man gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat, his adams apple bobbing nervously at the intensity in the young man's eyes,

"Of course we will'' he said and offered Mary his arm "This way Mrs Winchester, why don't we go get a coffee?'', she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear,

"That sounds great, I'll see you soon Hawkeye'', she said her lips curving into a seductive grin,

" You bet your sweet ass Hot lips'', he swatted her butt then strolled down the corridor towards the room the nurse was standing outside of, Mary watched him go her green eyes fixed on his back until he was out of sight. Taking a deep breath she followed the doctor into his office, and hopefully their future.

"Okay Corporal, just head in there and get changed and then if you'd be so kind as to fill this for me'', she handed John an empty sample pot, he blushed as he took it but nodded that he understood her request

"Yes Ma'am".

In a small room on the opposite side of a two way mirror stood two men one was wearing a lab coat with blue scrubs underneath, the other man a brown leather jacket and civilian clothing,

"He has a bit of an attitude'' the doctor said, a hint of disgust in his voice, "You sure this Winchester kid will give us a good sample Colonel?''

"I'm sure'', the Colonel replied "He's outstanding in every field, did a stint in special ops I'd say he's damn near perfect''. Colonel Lydecker studied the young man who was now sat glancing around the room, watching for any hidden threats his dark eyes lingered on the mirror for a moment and the Colonel was sure he knew he was being watched. He smiled widely thinking of the possible soldiers this young man could reproduce.

"What of the wife did we find anything on her?'', the Colonel gave the doctor a look that made the man squirm and he smirked at the man's discomfort, but then frowned his voice full of irritation as he spoke

"Couldn't find much on her, but her blood works out fine. The basics came through though, grew up in Minnesota with two parents, nothing out of the ordinary''

"But you have your doubts?'' the man queried,

" I don't know, there's just something about her'', he shook his head, too many years in the service had made him suspicious of people and seeing trouble were there was none. She was just an ordinary woman from Minnesota what trouble could she cause?

" This way Corporal , I'll take you to your wife now'', the nurse said , he followed the nurse down a corridor and was met by the Colonel before being let into see his wife.

"Corporal Winchester?'' he asked, Winchester eyed the man before him

"Yeah, who wants to know?''

" I'm Colonel Lydecker, I was the one who approved you and your wife for treatment, so a bit of respect wouldn't go amiss son'', the young man stood to attention and sent the Colonel a salute

"Sorry sir, my wife and I are very grateful for this opportunity. We've been trying for a couple of years for a baby but had no luck'',

"At ease kid. I was very impressed with your file; your commanding officer has nothing but praise for you. Says you got a smart mouth but you're the best he's seen in a long time'',

"Thank you sir'', Winchester replied, a grin tugging at his lips,

" Not a problem kid, oh and good luck'', Winchester smiled at the Colonel and Lydecker knew he'd made the right choice, Winchester was a damn good soldier and both were good looking, yeah he was sure that John Winchester would give him the best X5 ever.

"John'', Mary smiled at her husband as he entered the room "Is everything alright?''

"Yeah babe, it's all good'', he grinned his dimples flashing "I made my donation at the bank'', he waggled his eyebrows making Mary giggle. The doctor cleared his throat, clearly not amused with the lewd joke,

"Okay, have either of you any questions?'', the doctor said resting his hands under his chin, John cleared his throat and nodded his head,

"Yeah actually we do. We're not exactly clear how this whole insemination thing works'',

"Well it's quite simple, we'll simply take one of your wife's ovaries and introduce you're sperm via a test tube, so the initial conception will take place there. After a 4 week gestation period, we'll introduce the fertilized embryos to your wife's uterus''

"How soon before we can start?'', Mary asked the excitement bubbling in her voice, the doctor smiled at her enthusiasm,

"Well we can start this afternoon; you'll only require a general anaesthetic so we can begin as soon as you feel comfortable. Is that too soon for you?''

"No, no this afternoon will be fine won't it John?''.

John nodded his agreement and looked to his wife who was practically bouncing in her seat; he smiled, just like a new born puppy he thought,

"How many chances do we get at this doc?'' he asked turning serious suddenly,

"Chances?'' the doctor asked puzzled "Chances at what?''

" At us having a baby'', Mary visibly paled she hadn't thought about only having a certain number of chances in conceiving, the thought quickly flashed through her mind that her and John would never have children.

"Well, we'll cross that proverbial bridge if we come to it. We're also going to start you on a course of medications it's just vitamins and things but it will help with the process'', Doctor Black smiled at Mary trying to put her at ease, she relaxed back into her chair and let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Okay well let's start with the prep work, we'll take you to the infirmary and get you sorted then we can get this show on the road '', the doctor clapped his hands together excitedly. For a strange reason it sent a cold shiver down Mary's spine, but thinking it was probably nerves she dismissed it.

**4 weeks later.**

Mary was so nervous, today she was going to be inseminated with two embryos and she was both scared and excited. Scared that it wouldn't work, that she wouldn't be a good mother, that she'd let John down. After the tests they'd undergone at 'manticore', they'd said that Mary was unable to have children of her own, but with the new technology they had they could promise the young couple a child that would be theirs. At first they'd been devastated by the news that Mary couldn't conceive naturally, but then they'd been thrown a life line. Because John was in the marines a new programme had been offered to a select few offering healthy young couples free artificial insemination, they'd met medics and had countless tests, John had had to have extensive training and intelligence tests, he'd passed all of them with flying colours and from what John had said the Colonel was most impressed with him.

It was with a churning stomach that Mary was led down to the small theatre room,

"Relax now, everything's going to be fine'' Doctor Black assured her, she was laid on a gurney now with her legs in stirrups,

"Okay now deep breath, this may feel a little uncomfortable'', he said as he threaded the small catheter into her cervix. Mary squeezed her eyes shut tight and bit her lip, the doctor had been right it was uncomfortable and she didn't have John there with her to support her. But it was worth it, of that she was sure.

"Alright now I'm going to insert the embryo's'', Doctor Black did just that then extracted the catheter. Mary was wheeled back to an anxiously waiting John,

"How'd it go doc?'', he asked nervously twisting his cap between sweaty palms,

"Fine Corporal, just fine. We'll let your wife rest a while then you're both free to go home. Make sure you stick to those meds now and we'll see you in a couple of weeks for a check up'', he smiled at the young couple who were lost in each other happiness, it was radiating off them.

"Make sure you stick to those meds Mrs Winchester. They'll help a lot with the morning sickness and such'',

"Oh don't worry doc, I'll make sure she takes them'' John said happily as he gripped his wife's hands, he watched the couple leave his office and pressed a button to his intercom,

"It's done'' he said succulently, now all they had to do was waiting.

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly, John was treating Mary as if she was made of glass, scared to death that she would break. They arrived early for their appointment and where seen by Doctor Black who was very pleased with Mary's progress and told them he would be seeing them once a month from now on, unless there were any complications which he couldn't see happening. They'd still have to take blood once a month to make sure that Mary was healthy and the next time they came to the clinic Mary would have her first scan.

As the next few weeks passed Mary began to feel stronger and healthier than she ever had, they were both excited to see the babies growing in Mary's belly.

They arrived for their appointment that would be Mary's first scan, they where both excited and nervous, Mary was led away first for her bloods to be taken then led into the small examination room where the scan would take place.

"Okay Mary just lay back for me, this may feel a little cold'', Doctor Black squeezed the gel onto Mary's still flat stomach, and ran the ultra sound machine over it. At first the image was a little fuzzy but then the two small images appeared on the screen. Mary looked to John tears forming in her eyes,

"Oh John, look!! Look at our babies'' she cried. John's eyes also shone with tears he nodded unable to speak and clasped her hand tightly in his.

"Would you like to hear the heart beats?''

"Yes!'', they both said excitedly. The doctor pressed a small button were upon a fast paced whooshing noise could be heard.

"That's…………..that's the heart beat?'' John asked a look of awe on his face,

"Yes it is'', the doctor smiled

"It sounds so fast, is it meant to sound like that?'' he asked worried.

"Yes'' the doctor laughed "It always sounds like that whilst in utero''

"Oh….well…..I just wanted to make sure'', John felt embarrassed and the look the doctor was giving him wasn't helping.

"Everything's coming along fine, how you have been feeling?''

"Great'' Mary exclaimed "No sickness or anything, but I have been being pampered'',

"That's good to hear, are you continuing with the medication?'', Mary rolled her eyes and looked to John,

"Not like I have a choice not to with general doom here. He won't 'let' me forget. But yes I've been taking it as instructed''.

"That's great well, everything's going well we're very happy with your progress and we'll see you again next month''.

After the exam John was escorting Mary down the corridor when they were approached by the colonel, John stood to attention and sent the colonel a salute. Lydecker smiled,

"At ease corporal. How are things going?''

"Fine thank you sir. This is my wife Mary, Mary this is colonel Lydecker that I was telling you about'', Mary extended her hand and shook the man's hand she had just been introduced to

"Thank you for choosing us colonel, you don't know what this means to us'' she said with much gratitude,

"It was my pleasure ma'am, you both have a good day now'', he watched as the couple walked down the corridor away from him and then entered the office of Doctor Black.

"Well Black will she reach full term?'' the doctor nodded,

"All results are pointing in that direction. Both embryos are healthy''.

Lydecker grinned

"Knew I'd made the right decision choosing Winchester. I actually feel kinda bad that they won't get to keep both kids but manticore needs one of the twins''

"What will you tell them?''

"We have a story planned out. Nothing fantastic but they'll just be told that one didn't survive''

"How will you know which one to choose?'', Lydecker eyed the man before him, he was asking a lot of questions but if he became a danger he could be easily replaced,

"The stronger twin will have a barcode on the back of its neck, the weaker twin won't''

"It's that simple'' the doctor asked surprised

"It's that simple. Can you determine gender yet?''

"This couple have been given XY chromosome's'',

"Give it in English doc'' Lydecker said irritated,

"Male, the children will be males'', Lydecker nodded his approval

"Good, well keep me informed of any developments''

"Of course''.

Lydecker left the office, he was pleased with how things were progressing he had a good feeling about the Winchesters.

The Winchesters however did not have a good feeling about him. One Winchester in particular, Mary was forever grateful to the 'manticore institute' for their help in aiding her to conceive, but she had a strange feeling about the colonel. It was telling her not to trust him and she always followed her instincts, so she had been begging John to let her give birth away from the man and the others at manticore.

John had finally agreed when the time for Mary to give birth drew closer, worried that the stress would bring on a premature birth, so they'd left Seattle and headed to Kansas, leaving after John had resigned his commission and with no word or paper trail to lead anyone to their new home, they felt safe.

Mary had given birth 6 weeks later on a cold January day to two healthy twin boys both born with a strange barcode style birth mark on the back of their necks. The small family had blossomed well, John and Mary couldn't be happier with Ben and Dean their two little miracles as Mary often called them. Another miracle came to them almost 4 years later in the form of another baby boy that they named Samuel, but he was always 'Sammy' to Dean, the Winchesters where ecstatic, Dean took to the role of big brother like a duck to water. Ben however became sullen and the couple found they couldn't leave him alone with the baby or he would be crying with angry marks left on his baby skin.

It was on Sammy's 6 month birthday that the Winchesters lives where ripped apart forever. A fire started in Sammy's nursery killing Mary instantly, but the worse was still to come as Dean went missing the night of the fire, stolen from John and returned to manticore to begin his training. No-one heard the terrified screams of the 4 year old as he was dragged away from his family. There was too much noise and commotion.

No-one believed John when he told them he had seen his wife pinned to the ceiling her stomach ripped open, and then flames consume her body. They all thought he was too consumed by grief or guilt over losing his wife and son. John visited a psychic who told him of the things that were out there in the dark, and that he had to have hope, his boy was alive and well, but she just couldn't see where he was. So John left Kansas far behind him with the remains of his family in search of his wife's killer and to find his son.

And find him he would, but it wouldn't be for another 12 years.


	2. Chapter 2

There was fire and smoke everywhere, he could see the blonde woman pinned to the ceiling again, she was reaching for him,

" Dean!'', she called, her voice soft but full of pain, X5-494 awoke with a start, he'd been having the same strange dreams since he could remember, and it was always the same. Fire everywhere and the blonde woman reaching for him, calling him 'Dean', but he wasn't Dean, he was an X5 series, made, born and raised in a lab by the government, but why did he feel like he knew her so well?

He didn't really have any early memories of being at manticore, and what he could remember was hazy at best, as if the memories were not his own, as if they'd been placed there. He rolled over on his cot and let out a deep sigh wiping his hand over his tired eyes. He'd not been back long from a mission were he'd had to infiltrate an underground crime syndicate, posing as a nephew of one of the bosses and eliminate the threat that they posed to the government facility. The small band of mobsters were trying to blackmail manticore by threatening to reveal their whereabouts to the general public, the mole who was guilty of leaking the information had been dealt with in typical manticore style. The poor bastard being turned into a hunt for the younger X-series for training purposes.

494 had been instructed to make the elimination look like an opposing faction had taken out the gang, he'd done his job and returned to manticore with his report on his mission and had been given some much deserved down time. So he was surprised when two guards entered his room,

"On your feet, Colonel Lydecker wants to see you'' one of the guards growled,

"What about?'', the young X5 asked curious but rising to his feet none the less

"Didn't ask and he didn't say. Just that he wanted to see you".

The X5 followed the guards to the colonel's office, Lydecker was sat behind his desk with a manila folder in front of him, and he glanced at the transgenic and waited for the guards to leave.

"At ease soldier'' the X5 relaxed his posture but could feel tension running through his body, something was definitely wrong,

"There's been a development with your counterpart X5-493 and we need to send you to psy-ops. He's become a tad…..unstable'', the Colonel said frowning, his eyes still trained on the file in front of him,

"Psy-ops?!'', he swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to bring some moisture to his mouth

"Err………………unstable how exactly?'' The colonel ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and sighed heavily,

"We believe he may have been responsible for a string of murders and terrorizing his family''

"Wait…………………………what?! His family? I thought 493 had escaped the facility along with some other X5's''

"That's what we told you'', he gazed at the X5, assessing if to tell him the full truth or not. Coming to a decision he continued, "The real story is that you were both born into a family, but it was decided with the parents and us that you being the stronger twin would come to us and your brother would stay with the family. That was our agreement''

"They gave me up?'', even though he hadn't met these people he still felt abandoned and hurt, he swallowed the tears that wanted to fall and gazed back at the colonel,

"They came to us for help in conceiving and the terms were drawn out beforehand, they had to choose who to give up, so I suppose the answer to your question is yes'',

" Oh…right'', the X5 felt like he'd been punched in the gut, he had a family but they hadn't wanted him, what had this other him , this twin had that he didn't? , why would they just give him up? Why not run?

He suddenly realised that the colonel was talking again and pulled himself from his thoughts

"We've had to eliminate the threat, he was becoming too dangerous''

"Permission to speak freely sir?'', the colonel nodded and gestured with his hand for the X5 to speak,

"Not to be argumentative here sir but why do I have to go to psy-ops just because my twin went all Jeffery Dahmer?''

"Because 494 you're from the same DNA code, and we need to check that you're functioning properly'', he pointed his finger at the transgenic " Which means we need to check you out fully, that none of his faults are yours. He's had other problems also''

" Faults?!, you said he'd had some problems, what kind of problems has he had ?''.

The colonel gave the X5 a piercing gaze, the young transgenic held his ground although he wanted to squirm under the look he was receiving, but you never show any signs of weakness. Never, Lydecker opened the folder in front of him and scanned the pages,

"His mother was killed in a fire when he was 4, he apparently witnessed it''

"That's awful'', the X5 exclaimed the sudden image of the burning woman coming to his mind, he could even smell the smoke. Lydecker nodded but continued to read 493's life like it was a shopping list.

"Moved around a lot since then with his father and younger brother, There's been some questionable injuries since the age of 8 CPS have been called in twice but found no evidence of abuse''.

"You said he's been terrorizing his family. What's he been doing exactly?'', Lydecker sighed impatiently,

"Why does any of this matter 494? We've already eliminated 493 so this is none of your concern''

"I guess I'm just curious sir'', he shrugged,

"Why?''

"Can't a guy be curious about his evil twin?'', the colonel eyed him a moment longer then finally relented

"He's been witnessed to beat his younger brother and reports indicate that even the father has a fear of him''

"How come they keep him around if he's such a problem?'', the colonel shrugged

"You got me kid, not your concern anyway; it's time now 494''.

The X5's shoulders slumped he'd been to psy-ops before on two previous occasions, his latest when he'd been 8 for mouthing off to a guard. He'd never forgot it, the first time had been when he was very young, and his memories from then where always hazy. Now because of a stupid twin that he had no control over he had to go back.

"Sir, what happens if I'm on a mission and they think I'm 493, won't the objective be compromised?"

"All evidence pertaining to 493's guilt will be destroyed''

"What about his family? Won't they come looking for him?''

"Let me worry about that okay?''.

The guards from earlier re-entered the room and escorted the X5 to psy-ops for his check up. His heart was hammering in his chest, he was sure that everyone could hear it, because to him it sounded like a loud drum solo. They led him through the door one on either side gripping him tightly and forced him into one of the cooler cells.

The X5's were fast and strong, but a long period of exposure to the cold and they became weak, which made them easier to manage. 494 spent a week in psy-ops being prodded and poked his DNA spliced open and re connected, his system swept clean, so it was with much confusion that he followed the herd of other transgenics as they left the manticore compound in flame and ruin. He felt in a fuzzy haze and had no memory of who he was, where he'd been, or what had happened to him. He was led to a truck where a young woman with brown eyes told him he was being taken to Ohio to start a new life, to lay low, don't expose yourself.

When he next awoke he was in a motel room lay on the bed with a stack of money on the bedside cabinet, no memory of getting there, checking in, or even where the hell he was. He suddenly felt very hungry as if he hadn't eaten for a week and decided to go in search of food; he left the room and saw a small diner over the road so made his way towards it. His mind still felt foggy, and he still didn't know who he was, and it was beginning to scare him.

He'd just finished his food when two officers approached him,

"Hey son, shouldn't you be in school?'', one of the men asked, he had a kind face and was in his late forties with greying hair and soft brown eyes,

"Err………." he didn't know what to say he couldn't remember "I'm not sure'', he said scratching the back of his neck feeling uncomfortable with the close scrutinisation, the man gave him a concerned look,

"Are you okay kid, you don't look so good'',

"I'm fine, thanks sir just feel a bit queasy is all. I'll head back to my room now if that's okay with you'', he stood to leave but a hand on his forearm had him stopping, it was the other officer who was in his late twenties rich red hair and bright blue eyes,

"Where's your family son? The manager of the motel said you checked in alone and looked pretty out of it. You on drugs?''

"Drugs!?'', the X5 gulped "No sir no drugs''

"Your family then? Where are they?''

"I don't know'' he whispered eyes downcast "I don't remember much, don't even know who I am''

"Okay kid, come with us we'll see if we can help you. I'm Officer Jenkins and this young stud is Officer O'Neill'', the young X5 nodded and went with the two officers, when they reached the station his finger prints were taken and he was led to an interview room until his results came back through IAFIS.

"Did you get a hit on those prints Harry?'', Ross O'Neill asked his partner, he handed him a mug of coffee as Harry Jenkins nodded at him,

"Strangest thing to, this kid was reported missing''

"Yeah, what's so strange about that?'' O'Neill interrupted, Harry grunted at him

"Well if you'd let me finish''

"Sorry'' O'Neill said with a smirk and took a gulp of the warm bitter brew,

"He was reported missing….12 years ago!! It was a kidnapping case; kid went missing the night his home burnt down. Mother was killed in the blaze, police suspected arson and the father at the time but couldn't prove anything. Kids name is Dean Winchester, I was just going in to talk to him now, see if he remembers anything yet. I'm going to get the doc to take a look at him an all, he looks like he's been through a war zone, did you see all those bruises?'', O'Neill nodded his head, the young man that they'd brought in was not only bruised but looked like he hadn't slept in days,

"Okay I'll go get the doc you can go talk the kid'', O'Neill said making his way to the infirmary, Harry shot him a glare but then smiled and shook his head, the younger officer had grown on him he could be cocky and a smart ass, but he also cared about people. Harry made his way to the small interview room, he knocked before he entered and offered the X5 a can of soda, he took it gratefully popping it open and taking a long drink.

"So what'd ya find out five-o? Was it me who shot JR?'', he said grinning at the officer,

"Quite a lot actually, Does the name Dean Winchester mean anything to you?'', the X5 swallowed hard,

"Dean?'' he said furrowing his brow " That name, Dean it…..I don't know, maybe that rings a bell, but the Winchester part'', he was suddenly hit by an image of a tall man with dark hair smiling at him broadly, dark eyes sparkling with amusement,

"Dean why'd you draw a picture of a gun next to your name? you freaked your teacher out kid''

"I can't spell Winchester daddy and we's named after the rifle I member you said so. So I drewed a picture of one a Winchester rifle'', the man ruffled his hair and picked him up pulling him close to his chest

"That's pretty smart kid, you must get your brains from me'', he was brought back to the present by a hand on his shoulder

"Hey kid you okay? You zoned out on me there''

"Yeah, I'm good……I think……..I think I just remembered something about when I was young. That name Winchester it sparked something, is that me? Dean Winchester? Is that who I am?'', Harry nodded,

" We think so, got in touch with your father through a contact number he'd left'', he looked at the file he'd brought in with him " A Pastor James Murphy do you recognise the name?'', Dean shook his head

"No sorry that name means nothing. So this dad……he's…he's coming?''

"Yeah kid he's coming should be here in a few hours. Listen kid, can you remember anything, you're pretty banged up?'', again Dean shook his head, it was all so foggy and in all honesty trying to remember anything gave him a headache,

"No sorry, and to be honest it kinda hurts to think about it'', Harry gave him a concerned look

"I want the doc to check you out kid, make sure you got nothing serious going on with ya okay?''

"Yes sir'', he said slouching in his chair. Ross came in the room followed by a man who was older than Harry, he had silver hair and hazel eyes, was tall but slender he approached the young X5,

"Hey I'm Doctor Williams but you can call me Jake. I'm just going to check you out son okay?'', he waited until his patient gave him an accepting nod before he continued with the examination. He used quick experienced hands and ghosted them over the boy before him, slight hissing and wincing received in certain areas he examined,

"Any pain anywhere?''

" He said his head hurt'', Harry offered which earned him a glare from the young man, he grinned at him not at all bothered that he had shared that information with the doctor.

"Is that true Dean? Do you mind if I call you Dean?'',

"Seems to be my name, shame not to use it'', Dean said wincing slightly as the doctor's hands probed his head gently, the man nodded

" My brother was called Dean, he was a good man, massive pain in my butt, but a good man none the less'', he said pulling out his pen torch to examine Deans eyes, but at seeing the light Dean leapt from the chair and backed into the corner,

"Please don't put that in my eyes'', he said almost sobbing, the three men stood there shocked by Deans reaction from being calm and allowing the examination, he'd gone to practically hysterical. Jake raised his hands in a calming gesture,

"Hey, it's okay it's just to check for a concussion. Would it make you feel better if I did it to one of the officers first?, showed you, you got nothing to worry about'', Dean nodded trying to pull air into his lungs, he knew he was panicking but that light had freaked him out in way he couldn't understand.

"Okay then. Harry would you mind?'', Harry shook his head

" Not at all'', Jake inspected Harry's eyes, watching Deans reaction whilst he was, Dean moved closer and seemed to have settled slightly,

"Can I do yours now son, it won't hurt I promise'', Dean nodded and sat still while the doctor examined his eyes " There ya go, no problems thank you for trusting me Dean'', Dean let out a shaky laugh,

"Not a problem doc. So do I get a clean bill of health?'' he said grinning,

"Yeah, just some cuts and bruises that should heal in time, no sign of concussion which is good, but you do have a slight bump on your head. Have you remembered anything else?'', Dean drew his brows together in concentration and shook his head,

"No sir, can't remember a thing form before, although I think I remember my name, some bits have come back to me from when I was a kid'', Jake smiled reassuringly

"That's good, try not to worry about it though okay?''

"Yes sir'',

"Try and get some rest, I'll have them bring a cot in for you, you need some sleep, I'm going to give you a mild sedative that'll help you rest for a couple of hours'' Dean opened his mouth to protest but Jake stopped him " Doctors orders son, you need to sleep''

"Okay'', Dean relented. A small cot bed and some blankets were brought in for him, he lay down on the bed and waited for the doctor to give him his sedative, he was drifting away as soon as he had, I'll be okay he thought to himself, maybe a couple hours of shut eye would help some, can't hurt right?.

"So doc is he going to be okay?'' Ross asked concerned

"He should be , I don't know what's happened to that young man, but it was obviously very traumatic, in actuality he may never remember, but that maybe a good thing''

"He said he remembered something from being young, his name'' Harry said, the doctor nodded his head and a small smile came to him,

"That is good, if he can remember that is a good sign. But his years after he may never get those back, and from his reaction to the pen torch, I'd say that would be a good thing'', Ross blew a long breath from his nose, a part of him wanted the kid to remember so he could go and exact some justice on those who had taken him, for doing whatever they'd done to the boy, but another part of him hoped he never did. That's were nightmares came from, so he hoped that Dean didn't remember to save him from those at least. As the officers went about their business they left Dean to sleep in the interview room, he slept happily in a so far dreamless sleep.

John Winchester pulled the impala up outside the police station, he couldn't believe it, one son had gone missing and one that was missing had been found, he'd decided that in some past life he must have been a real bastard, all the crap that had happened to him and his family, he must have been Hitler, or maybe even Rasputin. Fate certainly liked to fuck with him, but as he, the Pastor and Sam left the truck he thought that maybe his life was making a turn around.

The police had found Dean, they'd found his green eyed boy after all this time. It was the only way to really tell the twins apart Ben's eyes were more brown than green, they had green running through them but Dean had had his mothers eyes, a bright green that danced with light when he was happy. John just hoped that his boy would remember him, so he entered the station with a feeling he hadn't felt in nearly 12 and a half years, hope.

He approached the desk and spoke to the young red haired man there,

"Excuse me, my name is John Winchester, I got a call about my son, Dean Winchester, someone said they'd found him'', Ross O'Neill eyed the man before him, he had that hopeful look of a parent, and he finally smiled at the man noticing the younger kid who was attached to his sleeve, John noticed him watching Sam,

"This is Sammy my youngest son'' he offered, placing his arm around the slight shoulders of the skinny boy next to him,

"Yes sir, we found your boy. He's sleeping at the minute, if you'll follow me I'll take you through to Harry and he can explain everything'', John nodded and the three of them followed O'Neill to one of the desks in back, where Harry was sat cursing at the computer in front of him. Ross cleared his throat to draw his attention

"Err Harry, this is John Winchester, Deans father'', Harry looked up from the computer he had been insulting and took in the three people before him. John Winchester was an imposing sight, well built, tall and obviously in good shape, he had a military bearing about him. The kid who stood next to him looked a little thin, but he was tall like his father and just needed to grow into his body, and then there was another man, he was tall but a few inches shorter than Winchester, he had greying hair and bright blue eyes, the man seemed to notice he was being observed he offered his hand in greeting, a smile on his kind face,

"Pastor Murphy you called me with regards to Dean''

"Oh yes of course. Ross get the kid a soda would ya. Would you gentle men like a drink?''

"Coffee would be fine, thank you'', the Pastor said nodding his approval, Ross went off grumbling about not being a damn secretary which had Sam giggling. Harry gave Sam a smile and a wink,

"Where did you find my boy officer?'',

"Harry, call me Harry. We found him at a diner; he has no memory of where he was, or even who he was. The doc's checked him over and says he'll be fine, but that he's been through a traumatic experience and he may never remember where he's been. He thinks he remembers his name though said he remembers a few bits here and there of being a young child''

"Was he…..was he….how was he hurt?'', the horrific possibilities of what had happened to his boy raced through Johns mind,

"He was pretty beaten up when we found him, but the doc's main concern was his lack of memory. No sign of concussion, but he had a pretty bad bump to the back of his head. Doc gave him a mild sedative so he could rest and he's been sleeping peacefully for the past 4 hours'', John nodded then looked to Sammy,

"Hey kiddo, go get us some candy from the machine would ya?''

"Okay dad'' he left the adults and headed to the candy machine.

John looked to the officer again, a war going on inside of him, someone had beaten his boy, to say Winchester was not happy was an understatement ,he was going to tear the culprits limb from limb, he took a deep breath then asked the question that was making his stomach rebel,

"Was there any sign of sexual assault?'', the Pastor looked to John for a brief moment before his eyes flicked to the officer,

"In all honesty Mr. Winchester we didn't check for that, but I can get the doc to if you'd like'', Winchester shook his head

"No that's fine, I….I just want him home and safe'', Harry nodded, he understood were the father was coming from and why he'd sent his youngest away. Sam returned with some candy and grinned at his father's surprised look

"Damn kid did you buy all of it?'' John asked raising an eyebrow,

"I didn't know what Dean would like so I got a variety'' he smiled sheepishly

"I think that's very thoughtful Samuel''; the Pastor said gently "Perhaps we could see Dean now and take him home. Unfortunately Johns other son Dean's twin brother has gone missing and we need to be near a phone in case he contacts us'',

"I'll keep my eyes open for you; see if he turns up'' Harry said

"Thanks I'd appreciate that, we left a report with the locals but another set of eyes can always help'', John said. Harry led them to the interview room where Dean was sleeping,

"Don't be upset now if he doesn't recognise you, it's been a long day, and it may take him some time, "they all nodded and Harry let them in the room.

Dean was lay on his back watching the ceiling, he turned his eyes to the door as it was opened and Harry came in with three strangers, he sat up shakily and rubbed his head wincing in pain,

"You need some pain meds kids?''

"Nah, I'm fine'', Dean replied "So, am I the only fish in the tank, or is it my unbelievable good looks that have you showing strangers into my……err…room'', he smirked cockily. Harry rolled his eyes at the smart alec reply,

"Dean this is your Father'', Dean looked to the man with the dark eyes and hair who was looking at him, then to the young kid at his side who gave a small smile and wave, he smiled back and was suddenly hit with a feeling of protection and warmth that he felt he'd not had in a long time. This he thought was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_They'd____stayed at the police station another hour or so while Harry ran a few checks on John and the Pastor to make sure that they where who they said they were, then Dean was allowed to leave with them. He felt nervous as he left the building a feeling of being watched over took him and he scanned the area but couldn't see anything._

"_You okay son?'' John asked, watching his sons eyes rake over the area with military precision, it was something he'd seen done many times, but not by anyone who hadn't had military training. Dean smiled and nodded his head,_

"_Yeah I'm good'', Sam joined him at his side and he to scanned the area, Dean raised a brow at his young brother, Sam merely shrugged his shoulders_

"_Just wondered what you where looking at'' he mumbled, Dean rolled his eyes and ruffled the younger boys hair_

"_Just checking out the scenery dude, Nothing out there but trees and grass''_

"_How'd you know?'' Sam asked,_

"_Cause I'm a big brother, and we all have super powers'' he smirked, it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes this time at his older brothers comment,_

"_Sure you do, bet you can jump buildings in one single leap too huh?'',_

"_Damn straight little brother'', Sam grinned, it had never been like that with Ben, he'd always been volatile and was never for joking around with him. Sam still loved Ben and although their relationship had been stormy Ben had looked out for him didn't let anyone pick on him. Of course the fact that he did hadn't mattered, he was family and it had been drilled into Sam from an early age that family came before everything. They approached the impala and Dean stopped in his tracks,_

"_Dude'', he said with a hint of awe in his voice " Is that your car?'', John quirked a brow at the look on his sons face, he'd been in love with impala as a young child and would often sit behind the wheel pretending to drive while his dad worked under the hood, a smile broke out on Johns face his dimples flashing,_

"_Yeah son, she's mine. You like it?''_

" _Like it?'', he asked his voice rising a little " Dude that car is freaking awesome'', Dean walked over to the black chevvy and ran his hand over the sleek body of the vehicle, John laughed as he watched his son trace his fingers lovingly over the muscle car , Dean returned the smile and climbed in the back with his brother._

_Sam was mentally comparing Ben and his new brother, Ben hated the impala and was always saying that John should trade it in and get a truck or something from a more recent decade, to which John would grunt and say that the impala was a part of the family and it wasn't going anywhere. Ben and his dad didn't get on, in fact they argued a lot, and it was these times that Sam was truly scared of his older brother. He was well trained and fast and Ben had come to blows with his father on more than one occasion. John had never struck his children and when Ben had attacked him he held him back with defensive moves only, but the kid was strong and he was getting stronger and soon defensive moves just wouldn't be enough. Sam had seen the fear in his father's eyes when he looked at Ben, and saw the uncertainty that John couldn't handle the situation and it terrified him._

_The last argument that John had had with his son before he went missing had been like world war 3. Sam had come home from school to find Ben yelling at his father,_

"_Just give me one good reason'', Ben yelled_

"_Because he's your brother, that's reason enough'', John yelled his temper rising_

"_I don't give a crap, I'm sick of looking after the brat. I got a life to you know''_

"_It's one night Ben, this hunts come up and people's lives are at stake'',_

"_I don't give a crap about other people, they're not my responsibility. You want Sam looked after do it your God damned self'', he'd turned his back and made to storm out the front door, John had reached and grabbed his arm to spin him round but the middle Winchester had retaliated with a right hook which had sent his father flying backwards into the cupboards, he'd had the knife at Johns throat before any of them could react,_

"_Don't ever touch me again, you hear me? I'm sick of this shit, I got plans and they don't involve you, Sam, or hunting anything…….well maybe a different kind of hunting'', he'd reached under his shirt and extracted a necklace that looked to have teeth on it, the look that graced his beautiful face was full of hate and bitterness his mouth twisted into a sneer,_

"_You remember all those victims who were killed? Their teeth removed? That great evil that's followed us from town to town?'', Johns eyes had widened at the sick realisation that the thing they'd been hunting. The supernatural evil that was killing people and removing their teeth was in fact his son. John shook his head his head in denial,_

"_No that can't be'', his voice had shaken and the sneer had grown on Bens face,_

"_Sorry to disappoint you daddy dearest, but I get my kicks a little differently than you or little Sam. I like killing things, it makes me happy'', he'd then raised the knife to stab John in the chest, that was when Sam had reacted and smacked his brother in the back of the head with the butt of the shotgun that was kept by the fridge, the knife had fallen from his hand and Sam had kicked it away and gone to help his dad up from the floor. When he turned round again Ben had disappeared and they hadn't seen him since. _

_A part of Sam was grateful but he was scared as well. They didn't know where Ben had gone, there had been no more deaths reported, and Sam didn't know what the hell his dad was going to do with him when or if they did find him. I mean supernatural ooglies, sure they could do that in their sleep. But this was John's son, Sam's brother a human being, this was a whole different ball game. Shaking the thoughts from his mind Sam looked over to his new brother. Dean was the spitting image of Ben, apart from the eyes, the eyes were different. Ben's eyes were more of a brown colour with small specks of green dotted in them. But Dean's eyes were bright jade green, like a beautiful ocean. Sam was watching Dean as he looked out the passenger side window and as if knew he was being watched Dean turned to face his brother,_

"_You okay?''_

"_Huh?'', Sam asked his brows drawing together,_

"_I said you okay? You looked a little……….well……err…….troubled'', he shifted in his seat suddenly feeling uncomfortable under Sam's gaze,_

"_Oh……nothing I was just thinking is all'', Deans eyebrows drew together and he watched his little brother a moment longer,_

"_So where we headed?'', Dean asked thinking a change in conversation would be for the best_

"_We're going to Pastor Jims. We've been staying with him a while. Dad wanted me to be able to finish out this school year in one place''_

"_Oh right …yeah school''_

"_Do you like school?'', Sam asked excitement in his voice, Dean frowned in concentration_

"_Don't know, don't remember it'', he smiled when Sam's shoulders slumped a little and placed a comforting arm around his slender frame pulling him in closer,_

"_Hey it's okay, we got one geek in the family, I'm sure that's more than enough'', Sam laughed and tried to pull out of his brothers grip_

"_How do you know I'm a geek?'', he asked_

"_Told you, I'm the big brother, we know everything''. _

_John watched his boys in the rear view mirror, and smiled to himself, this is what it was supposed to be like, his boys bantering and wrestling together. No need to worry that his oldest would hurt his baby intentionally. In truth John was a little worried that Dean would be like Ben, and if that was to happen he didn't know what he'd do. The Pastors voice brought him from his musings,_

"_I don't think you have to worry John, Dean seems very different to Ben in all things. Perhaps he will be a good influence on his twin when we find him''_

"_I hope so Jim. But I have to find him first and I don't have any clue as to how I'm going to do that "_

"_We'll find him, I have every hunter looking for him and the police are looking for him also, it's only a matter of time'', Winchesters hands tightened on the wheel his knuckles turning white as his grip increased,_

"_What did you tell them Jim? You know I don't like anyone knowing my business'',_

"_Relax John, I only told them that Ben had run away, and you where looking for him'', John nodded _

"_Thanks Jim….for everything'', Jim smiled and patted John on the arm_

"_Anytime John anytime'' he smiled._

_They arrived at the farm just after sunset and piled into the small warm kitchen, Jim put the kettle onto boil_

"_Anyone ready for some real food?'' the Pastor asked rubbing his hands together jovially,_

"_Hell yeah, I'm starved'', Dean grinned , John shook his head at his eldest son but was smiling none the less. _

"_So what shall we have? Why don't you decide Dean'', the transgenic looked at the three faces watching him, and opened his mouth to speak, when a pain flashed through his head, he felt like it was being ripped in two he fell to his knees clutching the side of his head, fingers curled into his hair. He tried breathing through the pain but it was getting unbearable, the pain was increasing making his vision turn red, he closed his eyes against the assault and was suddenly bombarded with images._

_He saw the woman from his dreams singing with a blonde hair child in her arms, dancing him around a kitchen, he knew that the child was him, then he was in a garden playing catch with his dad, but this time another boy was there who looked exactly like him. The pain was increasing and Dean wasn't sure how much more he could take, then the fire was there again, the woman with blonde hair pinned to the ceiling, the fire encircling her like a giant serpent, he whimpered, could feel the heat from the flames licking at his skin, a baby was thrust into his arms,_

"_Take your brother outside Dean as fast as you can, don't look back'' he ran from the room in flames, the boy from the garden was there, his twin, he realised now at his side, they both ran and stood on the front lawn watching their home burn,_

"_It's okay Sammy, I got you, you're okay'' he cooed , his twin gripped his arm his eyes wide in fear_

"_It's okay Ben we'll be okay daddy will fix this''. A strong pair of arms gripped him and his twin and pulled them towards the impala, to safety. He watched as his father was talking to a fireman, sirens blaring all around him, he didn't understand where his mommy was, was that who the blonde woman was? he thought briefly, His mom? It made sense but at this moment in time Dean was in too much pain to think straight, he thought he could hear someone yelling his name touching his face but it all felt so far away. _

_The image changed again, and now he was training to fight with other children in a large courtyard, it all went by so fast, the images flashing, moving faster and faster, he could see them all, shooting at targets, shooting and killing people, then the images stopped and Dean was left panting his stomach rolled, and he felt the bile rise in his throat he couldn't stop it. His stomach emptied its contents on the tiled floor in the kitchen._

"_DEAN!! Talk to me son'', John was patting Deans face, he had his son pulled against his chest both sat on the floor Dean in between Johns legs, he was getting no response. Deans eyes had fluttered shut,_

"_Shall I call an ambulance?" the Pastor asked, his hand resting on Sam's shoulder who was staring at his brother with a look of fear on his face, John shook his head,_

"_No I think he just passed out, maybe you could call Jacob though get him to check him out?'' he suggested, Jim nodded and moved to the phone on the wall to call the Doctor who helped them out from time to time. _

_Jacob was a hunter as well, so was aware of the things that went bump in the night so there was no need to make up stories to appease the curiosity of the medical personnel, as to the strange injuries that the hunters procured from time to time. _

_John lifted his unconscious son into his arms and placed him on the bed upstairs in the room that Sam had shared with his brother Ben. He covered up the young X5 stroking his hair from his forehead,_

"_Is he okay dad?'', Sammy asked coming to stand next to his father and gripping his arm, John gave Sam a reassuring smile,_

"_He will be kiddo, he just needs some rest'' Deans eyes opened slowly, he blinked until his eyes opened properly and saw his dad and brother watching him._

"_What happened?'', he asked confusion marring his features_

"_You passed out ace, looked like you had some kind of seizure or something. What do you remember?'', Dean furrowed his brow in confusion, it was still all a blur there were some things that stood out very clearly, it made him shudder. He took a deep breath then spoke quietly,_

"_I have a twin ", it was a statement not a question, John nodded and Dean continued _

"_I think I remember my mom, we were in a kitchen dancing, she was singing. We played ball, me and you and……..Ben that's my twin's name, Ben. There was other stuff too'', he paused not wanting his family to know about the things he'd seen himself do, it was that that had made him sick._

"_Go on son, what else do you remember?'', John tried to encourage his boy, he'd seen the haunted look come into his eyes when he said he'd remembered other things, it was the same look he'd seen in the eyes of his fellow soldiers, when they'd come back from war. Dean looked away from his father's gaze and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, tried to bring some moisture to his suddenly dry mouth he shook his head,_

"_That's all I remember'', a knock to the door stopped any further questioning, and a man entered with black hair that was stuck up in all directions, he had bright green eyes, he smiled as he came into the room moving forward he shook Johns hand,_

"_Hey John it's good to see you again. So what seems to be the trouble?'', John inclined his head towards Dean who was lay on the bed,_

"_Jacob this is my son Dean. We found him after twelve years of him going missing and he seemed okay on the drive over here, but when we got in he seemed to have some kind of seizure. He grabbed his head and was unresponsive, after the seizure he threw up then passed out'',_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a minute , start from the beginning will you? Missing for twelve years?'',_

_John sighed and ran a hand over his stubbled face,_

"_Look I'll fill you in with all the in between bits after, can you just make sure that he's okay? Please?'', Jacob took in the scared look on Sam's face and let out a breath,_

"_Okay, let's have a look at you young man, see what's going on huh?'' Jacob took out his pen ligh,t and Dean panicked when the doctor shone it in his eyes, Dean again saw the red light that seemed to pierce straight into his mind, he jumped from the bed and struck a defensive pose, sweat was pouring in his eyes,_

"_Don't touch me with that thing, there's nothing wrong with me I'm fine….I…I don't need a doctor'', he knew it was a lie, his legs where trembling and he felt for certain that he'd hit the floor. Jacob raised his hands in a non threatening manner,_

"_It's okay son I'm not going to hurt you'' Dean snorted,_

"_That's what they all say, they said that all the time at manticore, just leave me alone. Please just leave me alone'', his trembling legs finally gave way and he sunk to the floor landing on his butt, the shakes continued all over his body, John stood staring at his son. Manticore? Had he just said manticore? Sam moved closer to Dean and sat next to him, he put his arm around Deans shoulder and started to rub soothing circles on his back the trembling seemed to lessen,_

"_Jacob, can you give us a few minutes please?'' John asked quietly never taking his eyes off his son_

"_Of course, I'll be down stairs with Jim just shout when you need me''_

"_Thanks'', John said moving towards his son and sitting on the opposite side of him._

"_Dean? I thought you said you didn't remember where you'd been?'', he said almost accusingly,_

"_I didn't until I woke up. Now I remember everything. I wish I didn't'', he finished quietly, John put a hand on the back of his neck giving it a gentle squeeze,_

"_I need to know son'', Sam shot his dad a glare and opened his mouth to protest, but Dean began talking and he shut it immediately. _

"_Manticore is a government run project, they made me, us, there are others out there like me. Trained to be soldiers, bred to be soldiers, trained in hand to hand, firearms, explosives, assassinations, infiltration we were trained to do it all. A few weeks ago after I'd returned from a mission I was sent to the Colonels office, he told me…….he told me there had been some problems with 493''_

"_493?'', John asked eyebrow raised_

"_My twin'' he replied softly "I'm 494, he'd been observed killing some civilians and was deemed a threat by manticore, so he was terminated'',_

"_Terminated? Are you trying to tell me that my son is dead?'', John asked through gritted teeth, Dean nodded his head but kept his eyes averted from his father, not wanting to see the hate or disgust in his eyes,_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't even know about him until then, well I didn't remember him. Or you, They sent me to psy-ops to be evaluated because of the DNA code we shared they felt I may show the same homicidal tendencies'',_

"_What the hell is psy-ops?'', John asked, a cold shiver ran down his spine, he suddenly didn't want to know, but he had to, he had to know what had happened to his son._

"B_elieve me when I say you don't want to know'', he sighed at the look John gave him and moved away from his brother and father to stand by the window. The moon bathed the room in a silver light giving him an ethereal glow, he closed his eyes before he continued,_

"_They do things to you there. Split your DNA reattach it, they clear your mind, it's like being scooped clean, they take everything away from you, who you are, or were, leave you empty so they can start again and make you into whatever the hell they like. Only for some reason with me it never holds, I've been there twice before, this was my third time. The first time was when I was very young, I remember now, I couldn't for a long time couldn't remember being a kid like the others could. The second time was because I mouthed off at one of the guards'', he gave a bitter laugh _

"_They didn't like that, it has to be the worst time of my life there, it still gives me nightmares, I can still feel that damned light piercing my brain'', he palmed his head and opened his eyes chancing a look at the two people that he thought he could have been a family with. For a few hours he'd been happy, felt like he actually belonged somewhere, to something that wasn't about death and destruction, but he'd been wrong. He was a transgenic and things like him. They never had a happy ending, he moved to the door of the room, _

"_I'm sorry about your son, I really am, If I could of saved him I would have done. But I'm not your son Dean, I never could be, I'm too much of a monster. If you knew the things I'd done'' he swallowed hard, willing the tears away, "You wouldn't want me anywhere near you. I'll leave you to it'', his voice was full of emotion and the tears that had escaped on his cheeks shone in the moonlight._

_He left the room and walked through the kitchen and out the door into the night, breathing in the clean air he wiped his eyes of the moisture that had collected there, he made to move off the porch when he felt a gentle hand on his wrist, he turned round to see his father stood there with tears on his cheeks and such sadness in his eyes,_

"_You will always be my son Dean. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I tried so hard to find you, to protect you, and I failed. But please don't leave not after I found you. You're not a monster, it's not your fault. You're Dean Matthew Winchester and always will be'',_

"_But….the things I've done'', his voice shook_

"_I know how hard it is to forget about them, but it's what you need to do. Start fresh, the business I'm in that I want you to join…..it's a family business, we save people hunt things'' Dean raised a questioning brow at his father's words,_

"_Hunt? What kind of things?''_

"_Come inside and I'll explain everything I promise'', Dean followed his father into the farm house, his life was about to change. Forever._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dean sat on the couch facing his father and Pastor Jim, Sammy was at his side leant into him so their shoulders were touching. John took a long drink from his coffee mug that Jim had handed him and began his tale,_

"When_ you were 4 there was a fire at the house where we used to live. Your mother was killed, but it wasn't the fire that killed her. It was a demon "_

"A_ demon?'' Dean raised a sceptical brow at his father_

"_Yes a demon'', John sighed heavily and ran a hand through his dark hair, he fixed his eyes on Dean, _

"_There are things out there, in the dark, bad things, evil things. What do you know about werewolves? Vampires? Things from folk lore?''_

"_Not much. It wasn't exactly on the top of manticores training list''_

"_The first thing you need to know is that they're all real. Vampires, werewolves, rawheads, wendigos, ghosts…." Dean held up his hand to stop his father continuing,_

"_Okay, okay. First off what the hell are a wendigo and a rawhead?'' Dean asked confused,_

"_Nasty sons of bitches, Wendigos were once men, maybe from a tribe or a prospector, something like that. But for one reason or another they had to turn cannibalism , problem is once they got a taste for human flesh they couldn't stop, and it changed them, made them in-human. They're damn strong and pretty much perfect hunters, the only way to kill one is by fire. A rawhead…well they're just as nasty, they hunt and eat children best way to kill one of them is to fry it "_

"_And you've hunted all these things?'', Dean asked in awe, he didn't know if he truly believed his father but the man seemed sincere enough, so maybe his dream about the woman with blonde hair , his mom he had realised, maybe what he saw in them, maybe they were true. John nodded and kept his eyes on Dean watching him for a reaction, he was quite impressed that his son seemed to be taking it all in his stride._

"_There's this dream I have, I didn't know who it was at first, I thought I was going mad. But this woman she was…….well…..she was on the ceiling her stomach split open and she….and she….she's on fire. She was my mom wasn't she?''_

"_I'm sorry you saw that'', John said his eyes full of sadness; he hadn't known that Dean had seen, he thought he'd protected him from that at least_

"_But yes that was your mom'', Dean held his father's gaze _

"_How do we find this demon?'', he asked with a renewed determination,_

"_What do you mean?'', John asked_

"_I mean this demon that killed mom, how do we find it? And moreover how do we kill the bastard?'' John smiled,_

"_I'm working on both of those at the minute son, but until then we hunt every other evil thing we come across and we kill it, I found a hunt we can do this weekend. Nothing difficult a simple salt and burn but I want you prepared that means training for the body and the mind'',_

"_Yes sir''. _

_John stood and motioned towards Jims library,_

"_I want you to read these'', he handed Dean three books they were quite old, the leather was distorted in parts and the spines were splitting slightly, _

"_Jim will be teaching you Latin, it's good to know a simple exorcism, can save not only your life but those around you''_

"_An exorcism?'', he asked furrowing his brow, a look of confusion on his face,_

"_To expel the demon inhabiting the person's body, I need Bobby here to explain about the demons really, he's the go to guy for all the information we need on them. I want you ready'',_

"_Yes sir, I'll get on these now'', he gestured to the books Sammy stepped beside his brother,_

"_I can help you if you want'' he said quietly, Dean placed an arm around his slender shoulders_

"_I'd like that Sammy'', they both grinned at each other and prepared to leave the room John's voice stopped them,_

"_Dean?''_

"_Yes sir?''_

"_Keep your brother safe'', Sam scowled at his father but Deans eyes became strong and determined_

"_Affirmative'', he gave a slight nod and pulled Sam along with him._

_John smiled at them as they left and turned to Jim,_

"_I think he's going to be okay "_

"_So do I'' Jim replied "In fact I think he's going to be the best hunter I've ever seen. I'll start his Latin tomorrow''_

" _Thanks Jim'', the two men went into the kitchen and sat at the table, for the first time in a long time John felt as if things were finally working in the right direction. True manticore had murdered his son, and he would find those responsible and make them pay. Ben was far from perfect but he was still his son, and nobody hurt his boys, nobody! He was going to hurt them for hurting Dean, for killing his boy, they would be sorry the day they ever laid eyes on a Winchester._

_Sam and Dean lay on their stomachs on the bed they would be sharing that night,_

"So_……….Ghosts huh?'' Dean asked, Sam raised his head a little from his book and grinned,_

"Yeah_ ghosts, and believe me when I say they are so not like Casper''_

"Casper_?'' Dean asked puzzled,_

"Yeah_, you know the friendly ghost?'' Dean carried on giving Sam a puzzled look, Sam began to sing the theme tune to the cartoon,_

"Casper_ the friendly ghost_

_The friendliest ghost you'll know_

_All the people love him so_

_He's Casper the friendly ghost'', Dean began to snicker and Sam had the feeling he'd just been played,_

"Jerk_'' he said_

"Bitch_'', was the retort, Dean looked surprised and half expected to receive a mouth full but Sam merely laughed and lightly punched his brother on the arm. Dean ruffled his hair, both boys happy and content in each other's company. They read in silence Dean scanning through the books quickly absorbing the information like a sponge,_

"I've_ read these'' Dean said "What now?''_

"Read_ them again until it sinks in'', Sam said still reading his page not paying too much attention to his brother,_

"It_ has sunk in; I've got a photographic memory'', Sam raised shocked eyes to his brothers _

"You_ have?'' He asked _

"Yep_, I have. In fact all X5's have a high IQ. We learn quickly, I once learnt to play the piano in one day". Sam studied his brother's face for any hint of mirth but found none,_

"That's_ amazing'' he exclaimed "What else can you do?''_

"I_ have night vision thanks to my screwed up DNA and my hearings pretty impressive too''_

"How_ impressive?'' he asked full of curiosity his head inclined to the side,_

"I_ can hear every word that dad and Jim are saying downstairs'' Sam gasped and leapt from the bed,_

"Where_ are you going?'' he asked_

" _To test you'' Sam's voice explained as he headed downstairs into the kitchen._

_His father and the Pastor raised questioning eyes to him but Sam put a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet._

"Dean_ wears girls' underwear'' he whispered_

"Sam_ what the h…."_

"I_ do not wear girls' underwear Sam!!'' Dean yelled from the top of the stairs, John raised surprised and shocked eyes to the stairs then turned them to Sam whose face was lit in a pleased smile,_

"Dean_ you're amazing!! This is so cool'',_

"Of_ course I am'', Dean smirked as he came into the kitchen._

"You_ heard that? All the way upstairs? And I whispered!! Dad this is so cool'', Sam enthused, John quirked a brow at his son who was practically dancing on the spot_

"Okay_….who wants to tell me just what the heck is going on?''He asked. _

_Sam answered his voice squeaking in excitement,_

"Deans_ got super hearing, he can see in the dark and he's got a photographic memory!!''_

"It's_ nothing special. Ben will have been able to do it an all, all X5's were made the same'' ,he shrugged. _

"You_ have a photographic memory?'', John asked_

" _Yeah it helps when you're trying to infiltrate a compound and need to memorize entrances, exits guard points, sentries, schematics, you know'', John nodded even though half of what his son had said had gone over his head at the late hour, and even with the level of training John had received himself,_

"Why_ don't you two turn in for the night? I want you both up early tomorrow for training. You're looking at a 10 mile run cross country'', Sam groaned but Dean grinned, he hooked his arm around his baby brother and led him upstairs,_

"Lights_ out in 10 minutes boys'', John yelled up the stairs._

" _Yes sir'' was the succinct reply, John grinned he was looking forward to seeing just what his son could do, and tomorrow he was going to find out._

" _Okay boys up an at um'', John yelled as he walked into his son's bedroom at 5am that morning, Dean was in the middle of doing sit-ups and John froze with a frown on his face,_

"Did_ you even sleep Dean?'' John asked_

"Yes_ sir, I had a couple of hours. Must have slept loads beforehand because I wasn't that tired'' Sam groaned from the bed and pulled his pillow over his face,_

"Some_ of us are still trying to sleep here ya know'' he grumbled "The sun isn't even up yet dad''_

"The_ sooner you're up the sooner your training will be over with. I want you to do some hand to hand with your brother, I need to see where he's up to'',_

"Fine_, fine, I'm up'', Sam climbed out of the bed nearly standing on his brother as he made his way to the bathroom,_

"Hey_, what am I invisible?'' Sam mumbled an apology which made Dean roll his eyes._

"Not_ exactly Mr. Sunshine is he?'' John smirked_

"Down_ in 5 Dean, no lingering'' _

"Yes_ sir'', Dean said, flipping onto his feet, the move was graceful he moved like water, he just seemed to flow._

_Sam came back in the bedroom to find Dean putting on the running shoes that had belonged to Ben, _

"Dad_ said to be down in 5 Sammy, I'll meet you down stairs'',_

" _Okay'' Sam said as he got dressed, he put on his sweats a t-shirt and an old hooded sweater, he met his brother and father in the kitchen._

"Okay_ boys 10 mile cross country run, then hand to hand back at the barn. You got Latin this afternoon Dean but I want to test what you remembered about your readings yesterday before that'',_

" _Yes sir'' Dean said his eyes once again had become focused and determined " Is there a time limit on this sir?'', he asked, the question seemed to faze John at first and he was shocked that the response had sounded more like his son was speaking to a superior officer rather than his father._

"No_ time limit son, take your time, these are more endurance exercises. You could be running long and over all kinds of terrain on a hunt. You just need to be able to handle it''_

"Okay_'', Dean playfully punched Sam on the arm "Come on Sammy I'll race you''_

"You're_ on'', Sam grinned "Last one back has to the dishes for the week…..alone''_

"Ok_………Is that a bad thing?'' Dean asked confused,_

"It_ is if dad cooks'' Sam snarked, he ducked as John reached out to ruffle his hair._

"I_ heard that kiddo, that's an extra 20 push ups for cheek'', John grinned while he said it though, he was glad that his boys seemed to have fallen into a kind of sync already. It gave him piece of mind that his boys would be safe, that they'd watch out for each other "Now get gone "._

_Both boys took off at an even run, John had given them a set run to follow Sam knew it well as it was what he'd often given him and Ben to run on previous occasions. The run for once in Sam's life was fun, Dean kept telling stupid jokes which made Sam laugh and they made the run in record time it was the last mile that Dean picked up his pace Sam used his long legs to keep up with his brother,_

"Okay_ Sammy, this is it. We go for it'', he waited for Sam to nod his agreement before he took off, it wasn't fair really he had the added bonus of speed from his transgenic genes , but he'd learnt at an early age in manticore that if you wanted to survive , to win , you used your opponents weaknesses against them. Still when Sam caught up with him panting and rested his hands on his knees, his face red from the exertion he felt guilty. X5's shouldn't feel guilt, they shouldn't feel anything, they weren't even human, or so they'd all been led to believe. They were an expendable commodity, an expensive commodity but still expendable. He'd lost lots of his brothers and sisters over the years, lost on missions, not even allowed to bring their bodies back. They'd been left to rot, forgotten by their makers but not their family. Now Dean had a new family, a real family, a father and a baby brother, he made a vow then and there as he watched his baby brother get his breathing under control if it took his last dying breath nothing and no-one would ever hurt this family, he'd die to protect them and kill anyone or anything that threatened them._

_The thought brought back a memory he'd made to a fellow 'brother' at manticore, his name had been Jack and he and Dean had been close, not as close as he felt to Sammy now but still close, at the time he was everything to Dean and it still hurt Dean to think that he hadn't been able to protect his little brother. Some of the X5's had been born with defects causing them to have terrible shakes. The small unit that Dean had belonged to had been his family, they'd been taught about such concepts in class, it was supposed to help them blend in with the ordinaries when they were away from manticore, but it had made the small units closer, each one choosing a name for the other. At manticore his family had called him 'Alec' because he was always coming back with a smart Alec remark to the officers and guards. He'd tried so hard to keep Jack safe, so called because the boy seemed to bounce all over, never still like a jack in the box. But at parade one day Jack had been hit with a terrible bout of the shakes and he'd been taken away and was never seen again. Dean had later learnt that his little brother had been 'dismantled', in manticore terminology that meant he'd been terminated and his organs were there for future use in case needed. He shuddered at the thought, thinking about manticore always left him feeling cold and alone. A hand being waved in his face brought him from his musings,_

"Dean_ are you listening to me "Sam asked frustrated_

"_Sorry Sammy drifted of there a moment'',_

"Hey_, you alright?'', Sam asked concerned_

"Sure_ I am I'm always alright. So hand to hand'' he said rubbing his hands together, Sam shook his head, he'd have to work on those barriers somehow, but if there was one thing to say about Sam Winchester he was relentless 'like a damn dog with a bone' Bobby had said. So Sammy was going to work on his brother and if it took all day and night he __would get him to talk to him, something had upset him and Sam was determined to find out what._

_They went into the barn and John instructed them on what he wanted. Deans hand to hand was perfect like watching a dancer, his movements graceful, flowing, like some macabre dance._

"You're_ not bad at all kid'' John said, Dean smirked at his father_

"Think_ you can take me?'' Dean asked, Sam grinned at the feral look his dad got in his eyes_

"Bring_ it on kid, no holds barred, show me what you got'' Dean grinned and he took up his defensive stance_

" _This is going to be good'', Sam said as he sat rubbing his hands together " Hey wait though , Pastor Jim has to see this to'', before either Winchester could argue Sam had taken off to the house and moments later he returned with the Pastor trailing behind him looking equally as excited._

"My_ money is on you Dean my boy; don't let me down now'' the Pastor grinned, _

"Thanks_ for the support Jim'' John replied sarcastically_

"Come_ along now the both of you, I don't want my pie to burn'' he said seriously._

_When the fight first began Dean was afraid of hurting his father so held back some , but when it became clear that John was going all out Dean let go. Fists and feet flew and Dean found that he had to work hard, his dad was pretty good for an ordinary and he found himself on the floor on more than one occasion. He flipped himself to his feet and grinned he was enjoying the session, the fight had been going on for a while now when the Pastor spoke up_

" _Alright John enough , stop playing with him finish it now'' John smirked and used one of his dirty tricks , he swept Deans feet from underneath him and brought his other foot into his stomach winding him. Dean lay panting on the floor and looked with surprised eyes to his father,_

"Winchester_ rule number one NEVER underestimate your opponent no matter their size or gender. Understood?'' Dean nodded "Good. Don't let it happen again''_

" _Yes sir'', Dean said finally getting his breath back, John held out his hand and Dean took it, John pulled him to his feet and patted him on his back_

"You_ did well son, you could have had me a couple of times back there but you didn't finish it, which leads to Winchester rule number two. If you can finish it in two moves do. Don't fuck about the more you fuck about the more you give your enemy an opening'', Dean grinned_

" _They didn't teach that one at manticore'' , John laughed and put his arm around his sons shoulder , Sam ran to catch up with them and John placed his other arm around him holding his boys close and relishing in the warmth they brought him._

_Deans training had gone quickly he'd managed to learn Latin in one afternoon and could recite the exorcism word and pronunciation perfect. John was impressed at how quickly Dean picked things up, and Dean in turn was teaching Sammy how to improve his hand to hand moves, they trained everyday and the kid was picking it up fast. As Friday came around he found himself actually looking forward to going on the ghost hunt and was well prepared, the shotguns had been cleaned thoroughly, reloaded with salt rounds with extra shells close to hand in case they were needed. A bag of rock salt and a canister of gas were put into the trunk of the impala Dean having made sure that both were full, he was ready._

_They left the Pastors house early Friday morning to get to the town that was a few hours' drive away, John driving and Dean at his side claiming shotgun, which left a very disgruntled Sam in the back._

"Hey_ dad can I drive?'', Dean asked his eyes flashing, John looked to his son who looked so much like his mother that it stole his breath away,_

"Do_ you know how to drive?'' He asked_

"Yes_ sir, learnt when I was 10''_

"10_?!'', John asked shocked, the more he learnt about his sons past the more damage he wanted to inflict on the bastards that had done it to him,_

_Yep, I was one of the first to learn'', he said proudly, John shook his head_

"When_ we stop for food you can take over then okay?'', Dean just grinned even wider and nodded his head enthusiastically, _

"Awesome_!! You hear that baby; I'm going to be driving you soon. I'll take real good care of you'', he stroked the dash as he spoke making Sam snort, Dean turned to his brother his eyebrows raised in question_

"Dude_ it's a car, it's not like it can hear you!!'',_

"Hush_ your mouth heathen'', he replied "And it's not an it, She is a she''_

"A_ she? You can't be serious?'', Sam asked his eyes wide at his brother's comment_

"I'm_ deadly serious Sam; don't talk that way about this car. She's beautiful'', the impala seemed to enjoy the praise as she purred along the highway taking the three Winchesters to their first stop._

_The diner that they stopped at was pretty empty the waitress behind the counter perked up some when the three customers wandered in, Dean's eyes scanned the place assessing for potential threats and ease of escape if needed. He headed towards the back nearest the exit and placed Sam in a safe position nearest the door. He sat so he was facing the rest of the diner with no access to his back, it was perfect military positioning, John smiled as he headed over and gave Dean an impressed smile. They ordered the food and all ate in relative silence, Dean asked some about the upcoming hunt and John answered his questions. They left the diner after using the washroom, John saying he didn't want them to stop now till they reached the graveyard that they still had to find. The town where they were heading had 6 graveyards and he wasn't exactly sure where the corpse was buried so they had to head to the town hall to find the records first. The spirit was that of a middle aged woman who had been brutally murdered in the home she was haunting, she'd taken to trying to re-enact the crime on un-suspecting people who dared to venture into the house. No-one had wanted to live in the house after the murder but a few teenagers dared each other to go in there every now and again. The problem was that 4 teenagers had now lost their lives to the spirit and 6 had been hurt badly, John knew he needed to get rid of the spirit before anyone else was met with an ill fate._

_The woman's name was Delia Barlow, she had been buried nearly 30 years ago so it should be just bones, and John wanted to ease his son into the hunting life like he had done with Sammy. Easy hunts first, then as Dean gained experience he would take him on more difficult ones. _

_They found the town hall after arriving at the small town of Beacon point just after lunch, John said they could eat later they needed to find the grave yard where Delia was buried first. They'd have to wait till after dark to burn her bones so they'd have plenty of time to eat and check out the woman's former home after they'd located her resting place._

_Dean chatted to the librarian while John and Sammy researched the graveyards, It took less time than John actually thought, Dean had somehow managed to convince the woman behind the desk that John was her long lost son who'd been given up for adoption and wanted to pay his last respects to the mother he'd never got the chance to know._

"Where_ in the hell did you come up with that?'' John asked, Dean grinned and shrugged,_

"It's_ a gift'', John shook his head and placed a hand on the back of his neck giving it a gentle squeeze_

"Come_ on boys lets go pay our respects to your late grandmother'' he smirked then righted his face as he passed the librarian thanking her for her kindness and help._

_The woman's house looked more like a mausoleum her furniture was still there and covered in a thick layer of dust were the dust sheets had been moved by either the teenagers or the spirit itself._

"I_ don't get it'' Dean said as he passed by a piano that was uncovered and open "Why keep the furniture here if she's not?''_

" _People deal with grief in different ways'' Sam said " For some its over as soon as its begun, for others it lingers all their life and they can never forget or get over the loss of a loved one. Maybe her family couldn't bear to give her things away to strangers''_

"But_ why not take it in them and use it. Surely that would make more sense'' Sam shrugged_

"Maybe_ they didn't want it, but they didn't want others to have it. Like I said grief, it doesn't make sense",_

"Boys_'' John hissed "Now is not the time to discuss the inner workings of the human psyche. Mouths shut eyes open''_

" _Yes sir'' they both replied, John indicated that he was heading upstairs and gestured to the boys to continue to search the lower level, two heads nodded the affirmative. Dean was quiet then whispered_

"Sam_, what the hell are we looking for?''_

"Sometimes_ burning the bones isn't enough, sometimes it's something they're attached to in their homes''_

"What_ would that be?''_

"Could_ be anything'' Sam gestured widely with his arm " And it's like freaking Aladdin's cave in here. If that's the case we are so screwed''_

"Why_?''_

"Because_ it could be anything, to this vase to that picture, to the freaking refrigerator!! We don't have clued what it is''_

"So_ here's hoping that the bones are enough huh?''_

"Brother_ you never spoke a truer word'' the twelve year old replied, Dean scowled at his words making Sam cock his head to the side "What? What is it?'',_

"Nothing_…its….it's just sometimes you sound a lot older than twelve. You sound like one of us''_

"One_ of us?'' Sam asked puzzled "One of us who?'' Dean pointed to himself, _

"A_ freak, you know an X5 series''_

"You're_ not a freak'', Sam yelled suddenly "You're my brother'' steps came thundering down the stairs and John burst into the room shotgun rose and ready to fire,_

"Damn_ it Sammy I thought you were hurt. You okay son?'' Sam rolled his eyes_

" _I'm fine dad , sorry I was just telling my idiot of a brother here that he isn't a freak'', Dean opened his mouth to argue when the vase that Sam had pointed out earlier hurtled towards him and smashed against his head, blood poured from the large gash at his hairline_

"Don't_ think it's the vase Sammy'' he quipped,_

"Jerk_''_

"Bitch_''_

"Enough_ the both of you, we don't have time for this'', John yelled as more of Delia's possessions hurtled towards them._

" _We leave burn the bones and come back later to see if the jobs finished " he yelled over the smashing and thumping of furniture, all three Winchesters ran from the house and into the impala John took off in search of a motel so he could assess Deans wound._

"I'm_ fine Sammy….ouch….stop prodding it will ya?'' Dean grimaced as Sam's deft fingers prodded the wound,_

"You_ know for a big tough super soldier you sure do bitch about a small cut'', Sam said grinning_

"Hey_!! I'm not bitching, just leave it it'll be healed by tonight''_

"Dean_ you need stitches, no-one heals that fast''_

"Yeah_ well…..you forget, I'm not no-one I'm Dean Winchester badass demon hunter'', Sam sighed and Dean gave a small smile_

"Its_ fine Sam honestly, it's part of my DNA make-up, we heal a lot faster than normal folks do. It's needed to be that way, that way we can get out to fight again sooner, than the ordinaries''_

"Oh_….oh right'', Sam deflated and went to put the things away, Deans hand stopped him _

" _But maybe you're right you know, could be different with it being a supernatural injury an all'' Sam looked unsure at first his brown eyes searching his brothers green for any hint of deceit, he found none and smiled,_

"I've_ done this before, loads of times for dad, it won't even leave a scar'', he said as he deftly began to suture and clean the wound._

"Well_ good, wouldn't want to ruin my good looks now, the ladies just wouldn't survive if you did that'', Sam rolled his eyes but grinned_

"I_ don't know Caleb says chick dig scars''_

"No_ scar Sammy, who's Caleb?'', Dean asked frowning,_

"Another_ hunter he's few years older than you, He's kinda cool, annoying most of the time but he's cool. Dad used to make him baby-sit me and Ben when we were little. You'll meet him soon enough. There you're all done'', he patted Dean on the leg then headed to the bathroom to clean up._

_John looked up from his journal_

"You_ didn't need those stitches did you?'' He asked a small smile on his face,_

"Nah_, like I said I heal pretty quickly, but it seemed important to him so what's it matter?'' John just smiled in reply and went back to his journal,_

"What_ time we heading out dad?''_

"I_ want to be at the graveyard for midnight, it'll take a couple of hours to dig the grave, which is going to be your job ace''_

"Okay_……why my job?''_

"You_ need the practice'' he said as he stood "I'm going out to get some food, oh and Dean''_

"Yeah_''_

"Next_ time a spirit throws a big vase like that at your head, duck''_

"Funny_, you're a real funny guy you know that?'', John laughed _

"Watch_ your brother, I won't be long''_

"Yes_ sir'' he replied smiling. _

_John returned a while later with burgers, fries and some soft drinks which they all ate in companionable silence_

" _Okay boys get a little shut eye, it's going to be a long night'', the boys went to their respective beds and John let them sleep for a few hours before waking them. The drive to the graveyard was quiet apart from the music playing on the stereo, the eerie sounds of Jim Morrison's voice telling them 'there's a killer on the road, his mind is squirming like a toad', the song finished as John turned off the engine and climbed from the car. He handed Dean a shovel and gestured toward the grave he knew to be Delia's_

" _Get to work son'', Dean made short work of digging the grave as Sam and his father covered his six he opened the casket and covered his nose and mouth when he was met with the foul stench of death._

" _Okay son salt it first then pour the gas on and light that bitch up'', Dean did as his father instructed dropping the lit matchbook into the open grave the bones ignited and a strong wind blew through the area_

" _She's gone'' John said " No need to check the house, that wind that you felt that was her going to wherever the hell ghosts go to when we send um packing''_

"Okay_, now what?''_

"Wait_ for the flames to go out and re-fill the grave'' he said_

"Super_'' Dean snarked, John sent a glare which silenced Dean from commenting further. Three hours later the grave was filled and they were back in the impala and heading back to the motel. None of them saw the dark figure that emerged from the trees and watched as the tail lights disappeared into the distance, they climbed onto a green motorbike and followed at a distance keeping their lights off._

_The figure softly sang the song that had been playing in the impala, 'Riders on the storm' had never been so true, and tonight there really was a killer on the road. A killer who'd just found his next victims._


	5. Chapter 5

They returned from the hunt in good spirits, John was impressed with how quickly his son had dug the grave and John was already talking about going on another hunt that could be a black dog. They were going to meet with Caleb at Jims, John had already spoken to the younger hunter on the phone he was interested to meet Johns other son, and had said he would meet them there, John had asked him to wait but the cocky hunter had said 'time waits for no man Johnny', and that literally was the end of that conversation.

Caleb had actually got on okay with Ben; he was one of the few people that Ben actually listened to. He listened to his father but those times were very few and far between, it was something he hadn't really done since he was a child, but for some reason Ben listened to Caleb and the two worked quite well together. When Ben had gone missing Caleb had been worried and tried everything to find the young man, but it had been to no avail, now John had to tell him that manticore had murdered his son. Caleb would not be happy. It would take everything John had to stop the young hunter from going up to Seattle to find those responsible and exacting some justice. John was planning on doing something similar when he felt Dean was ready to care for himself and his brother, he just had to wait. And John Winchester could be very patient when he had to be.

When they arrived at the farm Caleb's jeep was already in the drive Sam grinned happily,

" Caleb's here'' he cheered, Dean inwardly cringed, this was going to be interesting he thought, from what Sam had told him Caleb and Ben had been good friends and he was nothing like his brother. The only resemblance they shared were their looks, from there on they were totally different. For one Dean wasn't a psychotic killer, nor did he ever want to hurt his family, he wanted to keep them safe, but who was he to judge after the things he'd been 'ordered' to do. Didn't that make him just as bad? If not worse? Hadn't he had as much of a choice as Ben had had, when he'd chosen to kill people, even if it had been ordered?

He'd had a choice, he could have said no plenty of times, of course he'd have been dragged off to psy-ops quicker than you could say transgenic, but that wasn't really the point was it. His brother had at one time been an innocent, tainted by the freaky DNA that manticore had put into them. Was Dean destined to become like his brother? He decided that he'd put a bullet in his brain before he hurt anyone like that, or he'd force someone to do it for him. Either way Dean Winchester was going to try and make up for all that he'd been asked to do before this new life, before he was a Winchester.

The car stopped and Sam was out the door and racing for the house before John had shut off the engine, Dean watched him go and sat silently for a moment,

"You okay son?'' John asked watching him in the rear view mirror; Dean pasted a grin on his face

"I'm fine dad''; he climbed out of the car and waited for his father to join him. They walked up to the house together John placed an arm round Deans shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile, the noise was coming from the kitchen where Sam was recounting the hunt they'd just been on to the Pastor and a young man who Dean presumed was Caleb.

He was sat down but Dean could tell he was tall maybe 6 ft 2 with a muscular build. He obviously took care of himself; he had black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and green eyes that in certain lights looked more amber and an easy smile, he was dressed in ripped jeans, biker boots and a black t-shirt.

Dean unconsciously tugged at his grey shirt and combat pants he still had on from manticore, his dad said they would go shopping soon and pick him up some threads, he'd been using some of the clothes that Ben had left behind before he'd left. Caleb's eyes shifted to him and he stood to attention without thinking which earned him a raised brow.

"So you're the new blood huh?''

"Yes sir'', Dean replied and winced at the automatic reply that came to him,

"Sir……I like him already Johnny he calls me sir'' he smirked, Dean shot him a glare and relaxed his posture

"Don't get used to it, it was a slip of the tongue'' Dean snapped back,

"Hey kid, I hold seniority so sir is just fine''

"Caleb is just fine, don't push your luck junior or you'll be back to manoeuvres before you can plait your pretty hair. Aren't you due a hair cut?'', John asked with an amused smile, Caleb stiffened and shot the man a glare

"This'' he said gesturing to his hair "This drives the ladies wild Johnny. Maybe you could learn something'', Caleb replied with a smirk. Dean snorted

"Yeah like how not to get a girls attention by looking like one'', John laughed at the look of surprise on Caleb's face

"Think you look better kid?'', he asked

"Oh I don't have to think about it, I know'', he replied with a grin.

Caleb threw his head back and laughed

"Oh yeah you'll do for me'', he stood and clapped Dean on the back "Welcome to the madhouse dude''

"Err…thanks…I think'', with a hint of hesitation and confusion, Sammy laughed, he had been worried how Caleb would react to Dean. But it was looking up. Things where definitely going to be okay, he was getting on well with Dean it was like he'd been there his entire life, they just slotted together, a perfect fit, like a jigsaw, and if Caleb would accept him it would be even better. Caleb was like the older brother, he looked out for the Winchester boys, and although Sam knew Dean didn't need anyone to watch his back it made him happy that someone would, whether he liked it or not.

"So this hunt, the black dog, you going to tell us about it junior?'', John asked sitting at the table and grabbing himself a mug of coffee, Caleb sat opposite him

"Well the M.O certainly screams black dog for sure. People are going missing in the woods in Tennessee near Macon. The thing is there are reports that there are two of the fuckers. Been tearing the poor bastard's apart, need to get there as soon as possible. You sure junior here can do the job?'' he asked gazing at Dean,

"I can hold my own dude, don't worry about me'' Dean said glaring at Caleb "I was doing things like this when I was five'', he added. Caleb raised a sceptical brow

"Hunting a black dog is a bit different than hunting deer or digging a grave kid'' Caleb shot back irritated,

"I've never hunted deer'', Dean bit out "In fact I've never hunted full stop, but I have infiltrated government facilities, and my first kill was a senator when I was 6'',

"What the fuck is this Johnny, he some kind of nut?!'', Dean bristled and stood quickly his chair falling to the floor, Caleb mimicked the motion both young men coming face to face.

"I am not a nut, nor am I a freak'' Dean spat "I was following orders, orders given by my C.O that probably kept you safe''

"What the hell are you talking about? C.O?'', Caleb yelled "Damn John you thought Ben was crazy, this kids worse, he killed someone?!'',

"I am not crazy!! I was born and raised to be a soldier. To fight battles that ordinaries like you can't. I'm faster, stronger, and heal a damn sight quicker too. Ben, my brother, he……..he……..forget it, never mind you wouldn't understand, I don't understand it. All I know is that I was born to be a fighter I was made to be a fighter, it's all I know, it's in my blood''

"What do you mean made to be a fighter?'' Caleb asked,

"Dean….'' John began, but Dean held up his hand to stop John from saying anything further,

"Don't sir……I mean dad. Look let's face it he's probably right, I killed someone and whether it was ordered or not I took a life, hell I've taken more than one and saying it was orders is horse shit, I don't belong here, this life of yours, I don't understand it, all I understand is receiving orders and carrying them out. I'm not your son and I never can be, I don't know how to be a son, the things I've done………. Ben he didn't have a choice, it wasn't his fault it was in his DNA, my DNA basically we're both screwed just do us all a favour and put a bullet in my brain now before I become worse than the things you hunt, worse than my brother ever was'', he turned on his heel and stalked from the kitchen leaving a shocked group behind him. Caleb turned stunned eyes to John,

"What the hell is he talking about John?''

"Caleb, there are some things you need to know, and you're not going to like it''.

Sam had wanted to follow his brother but John wanted him to stay and listen to what he was telling Caleb. He told him everything from him and Mary going to manticore for help conceiving, up to Ben telling him of the murders he had done, to finding Dean and bringing him home. He told him about the things Dean had had to do, that he'd been taken to psy-ops and just what that meant; Caleb remained silent throughout everything John told him. When John had finished Caleb spoke quietly,

"I knew Ben was up to something, just didn't know what. He asked me to go on one of his jaunts once but I was busy with Bobby getting rid of some damned poltergeist. Wish I'd gone now, could have maybe stopped him, saved some people''

"You didn't know Caleb, none of us did. Hell I was his father and I didn't know. We just have to focus on Dean now, make him understand that he's a good guy, that he can do some good now'', Caleb nodded and rose from his seated position,

"Let me go talk to him'' he offered, Sam made to speak, to object, he wanted to go help his brother, but John nodded and gestured towards the door that Dean had left through.

"Dad, is this a good idea?'', Sam asked worried, he didn't want to lose his brother after just finding him,

"Yeah kiddo, they need to bond and Dean needs to understand that he isn't evil or bad. I think Caleb can help him with that'',

"Cause of what he went through when he was younger?'' Sam asked, John nodded he just hoped that he'd made the right decision.

Caleb found Dean at the pond; he was sitting under the tree watching the water, the leaves blowing gently in the warm breeze. It was oddly calming for the young transgenic, he so wanted to belong here, to this family, but he had his doubts and Lydecker's words kept coming back to him, he shared the same DNA with his brother who had gone so off the rails. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially his family, he snorted, his family who was he kidding he didn't belong to this family, he had cat DNA in his gene makeup for crying out loud how was that normal? How was he normal?

"Hey kid? Mind if I sit down?'', Caleb asked

"Knock yourself out'', Dean shrugged

"I'd rather not thanks, concussion is so not good'', Caleb smirked, Dean grinned despite himself and nodded his agreement

"Yeah, man those are not fun'',

"Listen'', Caleb began "I'm sorry about before, your dad, he explained everything, about manticore about Ben, but you're wrong about something''

"Oh yeah, what's that?'', Dean asked with a raised brow

"You are SO a Winchester dude. There is no-one and I mean no-one who is more stubborn than a Winchester''

"But, I'm not stubborn'' Dean defended a look of indignation across his handsome face, Caleb laughed

"You keep telling yourself that kid, think you're the only one that believes it''.

Dean thought about what the hunter had said, the doctors and his superiors at manticore were always saying how stubborn he was, Lydecker had told him it was one of the things that he liked about him. He was different than the other transgenics, had a personality of his own, maybe he did belong, but he still had doubts.

"Look kid, I know what it's like to do things you got no real control over, I been there myself. I don't know what psy-ops was like for you but I got thrown in a an institution when I was younger''

"What for?'', Caleb gave a deep sigh and leant back against the tree, his eyes resting on the horizon

"Your dad told you about demons right?'', he waited for Dean to nod before he continued "About 5 years ago when I was 15, I was possessed by one, a demon, nasty bastard too. Made me kill a few people, thing was, I was a prisoner in my own body, killed my family and all, did some horrible things, when it finally left me I was a wreck had to be committed. They had no evidence to prove that I'd killed anyone, but I knew. Knew what it had forced me to do and that I'd been powerless against it. They gave me treatments'', he laughed bitterly at that "Treatments is a nice way of saying throwing electricity through your brain, they thought it'd make me better, but it didn't, I still have the nightmares about what they did to me in there, and the shock therapy opened my mind to other things, I have visions now, death visions, they hurt like a bitch when they strike''

"How'd you get out?''

"Of the institution you mean?'' Dean nodded "Jim helped me, Missouri had a vision about me, called Jim and he pulled some strings and got me out. If it wasn't for him I'd still be there now, Missouri told Jim she heard me call out to her, don't know about that but I'm just glad someone heard me or whatever. I saw a lot of how I used to be in Ben, wanted to help him, tried my damndest to an all but it looks like I couldn't'',

"I'm sorry'', Dean said quietly, guilt washing over him for his lost brothers life, Caleb placed a hand on his shoulder

"Hey, I didn't tell you for that. It wasn't your fault; none of this is your fault that's the whole point of this pep talk. What happened with Ben isn't any more your fault then what happened with me and the demon. Do you understand? And this shit about what you've had to do, kid we've all done things we aren't proud of. I have, and so has your dad. But punishing yourself like this it's only going to kill you, you got to let it go. You're not a bad person Dean the people who made you do those things are the bastards here''

"Quite the way with words haven't you demon boy?'' Caleb smirked,

"Just call me the Rhodes Scholar'', Dean laughed feeling a little lighter, as if the weight of the world that had rested on his shoulders was suddenly a burden being shared,

"Whatever you say man'', he grinned. They sat in companionable silence watching the water for a while longer until Dean stood and brushed down his jeans,

"Come on Lucifer let's get back and you can give me the intel on this black dog thing. You and dad need someone to watch your six'', he said as he held his hand out for the 20 year old to grab, Caleb took the offered hand and allowed Dean to pull him to his feet, he smirked at Dean,

"And who's going to watch our six you?'', he asked eyebrow raised,

"Hell yeah me, and Sammy of course''

"Sammy?'', he laughed "The runt, oh please''

"Hey that's my little brother you're talking about. He's good man, I've been teaching him hand to hand, he's a fast learner and strong for an ordinary'' he defended,

"What's with this ordinary shit?''

"It's what you guys are, you're ordinaries. I'm a transgenic dude. Made in a lab, I'm mostly human but I have some cat in me, Gives me night vision, better hearing, speed. Think it helps with the healing as well"

"Wait, back up there. You have cat in you? What like a tabby?'', Dean snorted

"No smart ass like Lion, some have leopard or cheetah depends, they experimented a lot. The X5's were the first lot to come out looking human''

"Huh, so you got lion in you?'' Caleb asked

"Yep'', Dean said, he'd not even told his father that bit of news yet, he didn't know why he trusted this man but he did, after what Caleb had told him he felt a connection to him.

"Damn, that's…………that's kinda cool dude. Come on Liono I got a glass a milk with your name on it" Dean gave him his middle finger as an answer, which made the 20 year old laugh. They made their way back to the farm house talking and laughing as they neared Dean suddenly froze,

"What is it?'', Caleb asked, Dean stood rooted to the spot he was sure he'd heard something he turned on the spot and searched the trees behind him, he thought he caught a movement,

"Dean? You okay?'',

"Yeah, I'm good, sorry, thought I heard something is all''

"Something out there?'' Caleb asked concerned nodding his head towards the trees,

"Nah its cool dude, come on fill me in on Cujo'', they walked to the house talking about the upcoming hunt. From a hidden spot in the trees surrounding the pond a pair of brown green eyes tracked their movements. Tomorrow, he'd make his move, tomorrow and then they'd truly know what suffering was.

A/N; So much shorter chapter than usual but wanted to get this out to you guys. The Caleb in this story is based on Ridley's Caleb from the brotherhood stories. He's just so awesome I love him I do, can't really bring the brotherhood into this tale as such but still wanted to have one of them lingering around…lol…..So I should thank Ridley for creating such a cool character xxx Cheers dude he rocks xx


	6. Chapter 6

The feeling of being watched hadn't left Dean all evening and as he sat at the window to his and Sam's room watching the tree line the feeling of anxiety only increased. He looked to his little brother who was reading lay on his stomach, as if realising he was being watched Sam he lifted his head and smiled at him,

"You okay? You've been real quiet. You don't still think you don't belong here do you?'' Dean shook his head

"Nah I think the lecture I got from you, dad and the Pastor lay that beast to rest, not to mention Lucifer's little pep talk, and believe me when I say I never want another one of dad's lectures. Man I thought psy-ops was bad until dad lectured me nearly into oblivion.'' Sam grinned his dimples flashing

"Oh that, that was mild. Trust me things are only going to get worse'' Dean feigned a horrified look

"Okay then, so no stepping out of line and my hearing remains intact. Got ya'' Sam laughed and sat up on the bed closing the book,

"Once he lectured me on the finer points of knife fighting for 4 hours!''

"4 hours? My God! Mind you a knife can be pretty handy'' he added as an after thought, then grinned at the look on his baby brothers face. Baby brother, he didn't think he'd ever get tired of thinking of Sam like that, although Sam was a trained fighter and damn good for an ordinary he still held an air of innocence about him that Dean hoped he never lost, at least he was going to do his damndest to make sure he didn't lose it.

"What's up then?'' Sam asked,

"Nothing just watching the view'' Sam looked past him to the tree's and towards the pond, he squinted his eyes but could see nothing, he turned his eyes to his older brother who had a slight frown on his face

"You can see something can't you?'' he asked

"Geez Sammy you're like a dog with a friggin bone. I can't see anything'' he huffed,

"But you think something's out there don't you?'', Dean turned to face his brother, he considered lying but felt that he would only hurt Sam if he did so he nodded his head,

"Could be something, could be nothing, I'm not sure. I'm going to go scout out the area see if I can find out who our mystery guest might be'',

"Dad won't let you go alone Dean, you need someone to watch your six. Besides if it's a demon or something you don't know how to fight it''

"I got the exorcism down pat, I'll be fine if it's a demon, and I can hold my own''

"I know you can but you don't have to anymore, we're a family now and that's what we do we watch out for each other.''

Dean blinked at his brothers words, it felt good to have someone watching out for him, that cared about if he lived or died and not because he was an important piece of military equipment, but because he was a son, a brother.

"Okay, I'll go talk to dad about it'', Sam made to follow him "Where do you think you're going squirt?''

"With you, to watch your six'', Sam said as if it wasn't even a question that needed asking,

"Oh no Sammy, you're staying here''

"But…but….I'm not a child you know'' he said angrily

"I know you're not Sam, that's why I need you here. I need someone who I can trust to keep everyone who stays here safe. I know you got my back anytime I need to have it'', Sam looked shocked that his brother trusted him with such an important job and he nodded his head

"Okay'' he whispered "I'll stay here''

"Good, I'm counting on you to hold the fort, make sure operations isn't breached'', he turned to leave and then said "Thundercats''

"What?!'' Sam asked puzzled

"It's the code word Sam so you know it's me. I'll give it to whoever's coming with me as well. We don't use that you don't let us in, no matter what''

"Okay, I got it. Good idea'', Dean grinned

"Oh I'm full of um Sammy'', he said satisfied smile in place

"Oh, you're full of something alright'' he replied stifling a laugh,

"Hey!!'' Dean laughed; Sam shoved him towards the door

"Go on before it's too dark to see''

"Err, night vision Samantha I can see just fine in the dark'', Sam rolled his eyes

"Sure you can, but dad and everyone else can't''

"Oh, yeah, good point'', he grinned again and left Sam in the room before a smirk came to his full lips, damn that kid was too easy to manipulate. In honesty he did trust Sam to have his back, but if this was what he thought it was, he didn't want Sammy anywhere near the danger it presented. Or anyone else in his family for that matter, but he would discuss it with his father and explain the danger; surely the man could see reason. Of course reason and Winchesters didn't exactly run in tandem with one another, but Dean was about to find that one out.

"The hell you are going alone Dean !!'', John yelled at his son, Dean scowled at his father he'd explained the situation to him, that they were being watched, that he was going to go and scout the area to see who or what it was, but his father wouldn't listen

"We do not hunt alone Dean EVER, it's a rule, no-one hunts alone''

"But I'm not hunting I'm gathering intel. Look Pastor Jim said that nothing supernatural can get within 500 feet of the property it's on consecrated land right?''

"That's true my boy, there are protection sigils all over the place, and the earth itself is blessed regularly with holy water'', the Pastor smiled his blue eyes glinting in the kitchen light,

"So my guess is that's it not a what but a who''

"A who?'' John asked suddenly confused "You think it's a person?''

"I'm sure of it, I can tell by the movements I've seen'', he looked down not meeting their eyes "I think it's another X5''

"What makes you think that?'', Caleb asked, Dean shrugged and looked to the twenty year old, his eyes dark and filled with shadows of past ventures,

"I don't know, I just……it feels like it is'', Caleb nodded and got to his feet placing a handgun in back of his jeans

"Let's go then'' he gestured to the door

"Look, I don't want anyone hurt, and if it is an X5 they're strong, fast and can kill you before you blink, I know you said not to underestimate anyone dad but this is different. Just please let me handle this alone''

"Look Dean you got two choices, I either come with you now or you leave and I follow you'', Caleb said making his way towards the door, Dean sighed and looked to his father who was smirking. He held up his hands

"Sorry kid this is out of my hands. Besides I'D feel better knowing Caleb was there to watch your back'',

"Okay, okay. Geez, how do you people get anything done around here, If you're coming with you better obey orders or I'll knock your ass out and do this by myself. Oh by the way Thundercats'', Dean smirked at the confusion on Johns face

"Excuse me?'', he said

"It's a password; we'll give it before you let us in. No password no entry, got it?''

"Got it'' John nodded "Dean?''

"What now?'', Dean asked with exasperation in his voice

"Why Thundercats?'', Dean grinned then

"Apparently it's a cartoon that Lucifer here enjoys watching, so that's the word, remember we don't say it we don't get in''

"I got it, be careful'', Dean nodded and led Caleb out into the growing darkness, it was spreading across the farm like a giant blanket, shadows merging and forming making odd shapes that were grotesque and alarming.

They entered the wooded area together until Dean signalled that they should split up, Caleb was about to argue but nodded at the glare that Dean was shooting him and moved to the left to continue the search. Dean moved quietly to the right the quiet of the small woods was disconcerting, it hung around Dean like a giant blanket smothering out all the light that the moon provided, he was glad he had night vision although at this point in time it was doing little to help. It was the silence that was most disturbing Dean, he felt like he was drowning in it, he couldn't even hear Caleb now and for some reason it panicked him. Straining his ears he tried to pick up any kind of sound but was again met with silence, he shuddered and shook of the dark thoughts that Caleb was dead and it was his fault. He moved forwards to a small clearing he could see up ahead, for some reason it was calling to him like a siren calling its victim to a watery grave. The clearing was empty of any signs of life, pillars of moonlight shone through the breaks in the trees giving the place an ethereal glow, it was enchanting. He noticed some disturbed earth on the floor and moved towards it, it had been made by booted feet, definitely male by the size and depth of the imprint, as he was standing he felt a presence behind and span round to be struck with something heavy. Darkness enveloped him like a lovers arms and he tumbled into them and unconsciousness.

Caleb had searched the area and found nothing, there was no sign that anyone or anything had been in the vicinity, he made his way towards where he thought Dean had headed. When he came to the clearing the last thing he expected to see was Dean Unconscious on the floor.

"Shit kid, you better be okay or John's going to have my ass'' he knelt over Deans prone form and trembling fingers sought out a pulse on Deans neck, it was there strong and thumping beneath his fingers, he breathed out heavily. He shook Deans shoulder and then gently tapped his face

"Come on Liono, give me a sign here'' Deans long eyelashes fluttered against his pale cheeks,

"Hey sleeping Beauty, thought I was going to have to do the prince charming thing there and kiss you to wake you up'' he said smirking " What happened?'' he asked concern in his green gold eyes. Dean rubbed the back of his head

"Not sure, think I fell over something and knocked myself out'' he said his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Caleb snorted

"You fell over?'', he said with disbelief "Dude that just sucks, for someone who's meant to be a super soldier. Come on let's get you back and get that head of yours checked out'' he helped Dean to his feet and looked deep into his eyes, Dean moved away from the scrutinisation avoiding the older hunter's eyes

"Dude what the hell do you think you're doing?'' he asked

"Just checking for concussion, don't worry princess you're pretty an all but you're not my type'' he smirked. They began to walk back to the house,

"Did you find anything?'' Caleb asked

"Nah, think I'm going crazy!!''

"Maybe it was a deer or something''

"Yeah maybe, I don't know Cay thought I'd seen something but there was nothing there'' Caleb shot him a strange look

"What? Why you looking at me like that?''

"Ben used to call me Cay'' he said quietly

"Oh. Sorry. I'll remember not to then. Hey can I ask you something?''

"Sure man, ask away''

"Do you miss him? Ben I mean?'' Caleb swallowed hard

"Yeah I miss him, Ben was……..he was something else, we had fun together but John told me he'd been killing people''

"What?! He told you that?'' Caleb nodded

"I sort of knew though I think'' he continued when Dean gave him a disbelieving look "The visions man, I had lots involving him and….death. It makes sense now. I just feel like I failed him somehow. Hey man you okay? You don't look so good'' Dean opened his mouth to answer when he felt his knees buckle beneath him. Caleb lifted him into a fireman's lift

"Don't worry kid I gotcha, I gotcha''.

Caleb got back to the farm house in record time; he banged on the door and yelled

"THUNDERCATS!!'' feet thundered from the other side before the door was wrenched open

"What the hell junior?! I thought you had his back'' John yelled

"I WAS! We split up so we could cover more ground, found him in a clearing he was out cold, said he thought he'd tripped and knocked himself out. He came round but as we were walking back he passed out again''

"Sam get me a cold cloth son'' John ordered, Sam nodded and ran to obey his father's request "How longs he bee out ?'' John asked

"Couple of minutes'' Caleb said as he lay his friend on the couch gently, John began to examine his sons head but could find no obvious signs of injury, he lightly tapped Deans face

"Dean? Come on son I need you to open your eyes for me''. Dean awoke slowly and looked at the two concerned faces peering at him

"Dad?'' he asked looking around " How'd I get back here?''

"Dude you fainted'' Caleb grinned at the look of horror on Deans face

"I did not faint'' he said pouting

"Oh, then what would you call it?''

"Passing out'' he said closing his eyes again John placed a hand on his shoulder

"Hey you need to stay awake for me okay''

"Okay'' Dean said opening his eyes with difficulty, Sam skidded to a stop next to his father and handed him the cold cloth and went to sit next to his brothers head. Dean's eyes were once again closed; Sam ran his fingers lightly through his golden brown hair

"Hey, you okay?'' he asked gently

"I'm fine Sam'' Dean answered tightly, Sam stopped stroking his brothers hair and frowned, there was something different about his brother.

"Dean what did I say about going to sleep'' John said sharply

"I'm not going to sleep, I'm resting my eyes'' Dean said annoyed, John frowned

"Well open them for me sport, I need to check for concussion''

"Caleb already did that''

"Yeah, well I'm a perfectionist, humour me'' Dean sighed heavily and opened his eyes blinking against the light. Sam gasped and leapt to his feet

"Dad, that's not Dean''

"Of course it is, who else is it going to be?'' John asked

"Its Ben dad, its Ben'' Sam said scampering away from the figure lay on the couch.

"Don't be stupid Sam, Bens dead you know that'' he spat, but Sam refused to believe him

"That's not Dean, Dean eyes are different''

"Sam'' John said in a warning tone

"Dad, please, just…..just believe me, we're in danger'', Sam pleaded with his father, John turned to face his youngest son, something hard and metallic hitting him at the side of his head

"What the fu……'' a shot rang out as Caleb was struck by a bullet to the shoulder. He crumpled to the floor with a startled yelp,

"CALEB!!'' Sam shouted, he turned to see his brother, Ben rise slowly from the couch a grin spreading across his face

"Sorry dad, guess you should listen to Sam more than you do'' the light caught the glint of the gun in his hand,

"Where'd you get that?'' Sam asked defiance in his voice, he was done being scared of his brother

"From Caleb, took it from the back of his jeans, Cay always was predictable. Guess he won't be anymore though'' he sneered,

"Ben, put the gun down son, we can help you'' Pastor Jim said, his hands raised in a gesture of surrender

"Oh please, I do not need any advice from the peanut gallery'' he said raising the gun again

"NO!! Don't shoot him'' Sam pleaded placing himself in front of the Pastor, Ben seemed to consider this and nodded his head in agreement

"You're right Sambo, don't want him to miss out on the fun that's to come huh?'' he strode over to the pastor and pistol whipped him. The man crumpled to the ground with a grunt.

"Leave him alone!! Where's Dean? What did you do to him?'' he asked with venom in his voice

"Oh, get you Sambo all big and brave. Your precious Dean's dead''

"You're lying!! He's not dead, he can't be'' Sam said his voice shaking

"Oh but he is, broke his neck with my own two hands'' he smirked at the horrified look on Sammy's face, Sam shook his head his long bangs falling in his brown eyes

"No, no, no, no, no, it's not true''

"You want me to show you the body? Had to leave it out there in the woods. Course he might be a bit mangled by now, you know animals chewing on the remains and such'' he grinned wickedly as Sam paled.

Sam didn't want to believe Ben but the manic look in his eyes told him he was telling the truth, he'd found a brother, a brother who loved him, wanted to protect him only to lose him to his other twisted sibling. Sam closed his eyes against the stinging there; he was not going to give Ben the pleasure of seeing him cry. When he opened them Ben was tying the unconscious Pastor and his father tighter, Sam tried to bring some moisture to his mouth, it had gone drier than any desert

"How…..how did you get away?''

"What?'' Ben asked raising his eyes from the ropes he was tying his family up with to Sam, Sam cleared his throat

"Dean……….Dean told us that you'd been murdered. A group called manticore, how……….how did you get away?''

"Oh, them'' he laughed "They tried Sambo, but guess I'm like Deano, I just dodged them bullets like they where nothing. I moved so fast it was like I was flying. Moved faster than they could, killed um with their own guns. Got myself some souvenirs to'' he said with pride and pulled out a circular wire which held lots of human teeth. Sam swallowed back the bile that had risen in his throat,

"Oh God, Ben you're…..you're not well, you need help'', Ben stepped towards his young brother and punched him in the gut, Sam grunted from the pain that flared there and doubled over the wind having been knocked from his body

"I do not need help, I'm perfectly fine'' he spat

"Killing people though Ben, It's not normal, it's not right. I….we can help you'' Sam tried again to rationalize with his brother

"You don't get it do you Sambo. I like being the way I am, why would I want to change? Now sit there and shut your mouth'', he pointed to a chair, Sam sat in the straight backed chair and allowed his brother to tie him up. His hands and arms at his side fastened to the chair arms.

"What are you going to do?'' Sam asked panic flaring in his chest

"We're going to have a little fun Sambo, or should I call you Sammy?'' Ben asked snidely

"It's Sam'' he spat "Only Dean and dad can call me Sammy''

"Yeah whatever, Sammy'' Ben smirked "Now, let's get down to some fun, why don't you sing for me?'' he said as he pulled a large knife from his boot. Sam again swallowed hard; he knew that pretty soon he was going to be in a world of pain. He wasn't wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's throat was dry and sore from screaming, it was his screams that had roused John from his unconscious state, but there was nothing the father could do to help his youngest son. The ropes that Ben had tied him with where tied tight enough and the more he squirmed the more they cut into his bruised flesh. He'd tried shouting to Caleb but the young hunter had been non responsive lay in a puddle of blood on the floor. The only indication of life were the rattling breaths that came from his pale lips, his usual healthy skin was way too pale.

" Ben……….please j-just s-s-sstop " Sam stammered, his body was throbbing with pain, the shallow cuts that Ben had taken great pleasure in administering were pulsating sending fire through his body. Ben grinned a feral smile and maniacal glint in his eyes, he shook his head

" Oh, I can't do that little brother. You always wanted us to have more fun and now we are " he said as he ripped out one of Sam's finger nails. Sam screamed and turned pleading brown eyes to his father

" Dad, h-h-help me "

" Leave him alone Ben. What the hell happened to you ? " Ben span round to his father his face suddenly screwed up with anger, when he spoke his voice was low and strangely calm

" This dear father is the product of being forced to grow up before my time. With you it was always look out for Sammy, take care of Sammy. What about me huh ? Who took care of me ? " he screamed the last part moving to stand in front of John.

" I'm sorry, I…..I screwed up. But what you're doing now won't help. It won't change a thing. I love you Ben, I wish I could change it….but I…I can't "

" SHUT-UP !! " he screamed and punched John in the face breaking his nose, blood ran freely down to his chin like a scarlet waterfall. Ben seemed mesmerized by the spectacle, he reached out and touched it, it felt warm and sticky on his fingers he wanted to see more.

" You told me once that you'd brought me into this world and you cold take me out just as easily. Do you remember that ? " he asked rubbing the blood between his fingers

" What ? I've never said that " John said confusion written over his face, Ben lifted his eyes to his father dark ones and sent a bone chilling glare

" Oh but you did. You said it to me after that strigha attacked Sam " he gave a small chuckle " Thing is, I left the window open for the thing. An all you can eat buffet " he said turning his face to Sam's who was shocked, he never realised just how much his brother hated him until this very moment

" You what ? " John asked quietly he couldn't believe what he was hearing

" Oh yeah, left the window open and left little Sambo all alone. Thing is you messed it up, came charging in like some kind of hero and scared it off, but I can finish its job soon enough " he smirked " But first I'm going to have to make sure that you can't do that again. I want to see more of your blood, your life force " he moved closer to his father slipping the knife through his fingers with grace, John was now glaring at him, he had to say something, try something to try and reach his son, try and heal him,

" You think this'll help ? You think this'll make the demons go away ? It won't, I've been killing things for a long time and it never helps, it never makes the hurt go away, or the hole in your chest " Ben stood staring at his father his eyes glazed over, John had never spoke to his son this way before never opened up in this way, it made Ben stall in his actions

" You think I've got demons in me ? " he asked quietly, John tried to shift position to make himself more comfortable his eyes softened

" I think you need help, I want to help you . But you have to let me. You have to stop this now before it goes to far " John waited for a reaction, he hoped that his words had touched Ben in some way.

Ben turned to face him his eyes hard, John knew he'd lost him and that he'd failed his family, failed to protect them. Ben placed the knife against Johns jugular and began to press down firmly

" Ben !! No !! " Sam shouted in horror at the realisation of what his brother was about to do. A shot rang out loud and clear, Ben seemed to freeze in mid motion a look of surprise across his handsome features. He fell to the floor in a lifeless heap, three sets of eyes moved to the doorway to be met with a VERY pissed off Dean Winchester, smoking gun held in his steady hands,

" Nobody fucks with my family !! " he spat. He limped past his now dead twin and knelt before his little brother, he held his face between his hands

" You okay Sammy ? " he breathed

" Dean, you're alive !! "

" Yeah, noticed that did you ? " he smirked, Sam's eyes filled with tears, tears of relief and pain he wasn't sure which of his feelings was winning at the moment.

" He….he said you were dead. That he'd killed you "

" Nah dude, just knocked out. Norman Bates needs to learn how to finish a job. Guess that's one class he won't be finishing " Dean untied his baby brother to be met with an arm full of the younger boy holding him tightly his small frame shaking.

" Sssssh baby brother " he soothed " I'm okay, and you're safe now " he ran his hands through Sam's soft brown hair

" Err……..not to break up this hallmark moment but kinda bleeding out here " a quiet voice said

" CALEB !! " Sam yelled, the twenty year old winced

" Inside voice Runt, inside voice "

" Sorry " Sam said as he skidded to the hunters side and placing a wadded towel to the injury to try and stem the bleeding.

" Hey, you going to be okay man ? " Dean said concern in his voice

" Yeah, I'm peachy "

" Sorry " Caleb arched a brow

" For what ? " he asked

" I messed up, didn't hear him till he was practically on top of me "

" Sounds kinda kinky if you ask me " Caleb smirked, Sam rolled his eyes and pressed firmly on the wound making Caleb hiss

" Damn it Sammy. Not so rough "

" Sorry " Sam said as he ran his fingers through the hunters hair,

" Look kid, it wasn't your fault. Besides there's one good thing that comes out of this "

" Oh yeah, and what would that be ? " Caleb grinned his eyes flashing with mischief

" Two words dude " he said raising two shaky fingers " Sponge bath " Dean laughed and shook his head at the young hunter

" Not with a face like yours Lucifer, you'd be lucky if the janitor volunteered to do it "

" Err boys " John said breaking up the bantering " Mind untying me and the Pastor here so we call the paramedics ", Dean blushed and limped towards his father

" Sorry dad " he said his eyes downcast, he felt responsible for what had happened to his family. He untied Winchester and the Pastor and moved away but was pulled into a tight embrace.

" I thought I'd lost you boy. You okay ? "

" Yes sir, just a bruised ego is all " he smiled. The Pastor had moved to the phone to call for an ambulance, John moved over to his youngest pulling Dean along with him, as if afraid to let him go. He moved practised hands over him

" I'm sorry Sammy, I should have listened to you, I'm so sorry baby please forgive me " Sam clung to his father

" Its okay dad. We're going to be okay now " John pulled back, tears on his stubbled face and turned to Caleb

" You okay junior ? " Caleb nodded " The ambulance will be here soon son, we'll get you fixed up good as new ".

Dean motioned to the body that everyone was ignoring on the floor,

" What do we do about ?………….." he felt like he should feel some remorse, guilt even for taking his brothers life but when he looked at the lifeless body all he felt was loathing and the desire to reanimate the body so he could kill him again for what he'd done to his family. The pain he'd caused.

" I'll take care of it " John said simply, he threw a cover over his sons body " Jim, you got somewhere I can store him till I can take care of him properly ? "

" Of course, this way follow me ",

" Dad ? You sure about this ? I can do it. You're hurt £ Dean said concern in his voice.

" I can do it. I want to do it. I owe him that at least " John said quietly. John lifted Ben into his arms and followed Jim. Dean shifted his head to the side

" They're coming, I can hear the sirens. I'm going to go wait for them , show them where they need to come " he moved away from Caleb and his brother and went to wait for the paramedics. By the time John and the Pastor came back Caleb was being loaded into the back of the emergency services vehicle as was Sam who was looking for his brother. Dean was trying valiantly to fend of a persistent medic who was trying to assess him for injury. John moved over to his side and stood in front of him

" Let the man do his job Dean, you were limping pretty badly in there "

" Yes sir " Dean said defeated, John smiled and gently touched his sons cheek making Dean make eye contact with him. Green eyes met brown and John wondered how he couldn't have known that Ben wasn't Dean.

" Sir we need to check you out also. That's a pretty bad cut on your neck there. Can you tell me what happened ? " Dean glared at the medic,

" I already told you what happened. Some crazy bastard was cutting up my family, I disturbed them and they ran off. Guess they thought I'd brought the cavalry with me. Was going to follow but I he attacked me before he made off "

" How did you get this bump here ? " the medic asked pressing the wound Dean flinched

" Hey watch the merchandise " he snapped. " He hit me with something, don't remember what though "

The medic looked apologetic and led Dean and his father over to the other vehicle. They climbed in and where soon on their way to the hospital and treatment.

The flames danced over the six foot pit that John had dug, he was salting and burning the remains of his son. A part of him was relieved, he didn't have to worry anymore where his son was, what he was doing, or who he was doing it to. But another part, the small part of the father in him that was left was grief stricken.

He'd failed his son, failed to protect him, turned him into a murderer. What would Mary think of him now? ,would she still love him ? , or would she hate him as much as he hated him self at this moment in time ? . Would she blame him as he blamed himself ?

He wished he could turn back time, go back to the night that his life had fallen apart, save his wife from the thing that had killed her, split her open and burned away her beauty and light as if she was nothing, give his boys the life they deserved. Would it have made a difference ?

But wishing couldn't and wouldn't change a thing, all he could do now was try and be the father he should have been, and if it was the last thing he did he was damn well going to do it.

He made a vow there and then as the flames began to recede that he would do better for his boys, he had to.

Caleb came home from the hospital a week later, they had pizza to celebrate his return. Sam had been allowed home a few days before Caleb and had been told that the nails he'd had ripped out would grow back, his other injuries although painful wouldn't leave any scars. He counted himself very lucky, he knew Ben had just been getting started and if it hadn't been for Dean they would all be dead.

Dean had been very quiet and avoided his father as best he could. As sure as he was that he'd done the right thing, he'd still killed his brother and he was sure now his father had had time he would hate him because of it.

John found Dean sitting alone in the clearing in the woods where Ben had attacked him. He was starring off into space his eyes shadowed and haunted.

" Dean, son you okay ? "

" I'm fine ? "

" Sure you are " he said as he sat next to his son

" Do you hate me ? " Dean asked quietly, his eyes still looking into the distance,

" Do I hate you ? For what ? " John asked, Dean gave his father a ' are you shitting me ' look

" Because of what I did, because I killed your son, my brother " he yelled. John let out a long sigh and ran his hand over his mouth

" Dean, there was no other choice. It was the right thing to do. Besides if this is anyone's fault its mine. I should have listened to Sam, he said it wasn't you, should have listened to my own gut ". Dean cocked his head to the side

" What do you mean ? " he asked

" Sam said it wasn't you, hell I think I knew it wasn't you, but I ignored it, told myself and your brother to shut up. If I'd listened Sam and Caleb wouldn't have got hurt and you wouldn't be carrying round Bens death on your shoulders. I'm sorry Dean I let you down so many times, but I promise you I could never and will never hate you"

" You haven't let me down dad " he said placing a hand on John's shoulder " You did the best you could "

" It wasn't enough though was it ? Look what I did to your brother "

" Hey that was all manticore fucking with his DNA, I don't think he had a choice. It wouldn't have mattered how you raised him the outcome would have been the same "

" DNA ? They did something to you both ? " Dean took a deep breath, it was time to tell his dad about the extra genes manticore had put into him and his brother. This would definitely be a defining moment, he had a brief vision of his father putting a bullet in his brain, putting him to rest like one of the demons or other creatures his father hunted. He shook off the dark thoughts and took a deep breath

" Our DNA isn't all human, we got some cat in us. Mines lion I don't know what Bens was, but he smelt different. Its where our abilities to see in the dark and super hearing and all that crap comes from " he said waving his hand in the air to make his point.

" Whatever they did to him, it messed him up, no-one could help him, not even the bastards who made us"

" Hey, we made you. Your mom and me " John said rubbing his sons back

" Yeah, I guess you helped some " he smirked, John returned the smirk which turned into a smile.

" Come on lets get back to the house before Sammy sends out a search party "

" He has been rather clingy since he came back from the hospital, what's with that ? " Dean asked

" He thought you were dead, he loves you Dean, you best get used to it " Dean smiled his green eyes dancing,

" Hey dad ? "

" Yeah " John said as he stood wincing at the creak in his bones,

" I'm glad you're all okay "

" Me too son " he wrapped his arm around Deans shoulders as they made their way back to the house.

" So we going hunting these black dogs ? "

" No, Bobby took care of it. But I did get wind of another hunt, a man who looks like a dog has been scaring people in Seattle. Could be something, could be nothing we'll check it out. Do you think you'll be okay going up there ? "

" Yeah dad, I'll be fine " he smiled and rolled his eyes.

They entered the house to hear Sam talking excitedly about the new hunt to Caleb who was groaning his protest, even though his eyes twinkled with amusement. Dean watched his family and smiled. He was a trained soldier, an assassin, a murderer but his family had looked past that, had seen Dean underneath the bar-code and the X5-494 number that had been his designation. Now he was something more, now he was a son, a brother and a friend. To Dean that meant more than anything in the world, because X5-494 was something he thought he never could be. He was a Winchester.

The End.


End file.
